Recuerdos de una Trampa
by Jorch2007 Random
Summary: "Cuéntame una historia diferente" Le pidió un niño al animatrónico que tenia enfrente. "De acuerdo, te contaré algo que pocos saben. Te contare sobre mis recuerdos de cuando me desperté y lo que pasó después. Te contaré recuerdos de una trampa".
1. Un gran descubrimiento

**N/A: Hola a todos los que decidieron entrar a este fic hecho por mi, bueno para empezar quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic (de seguro ya estarán cansados de escuchar eso), por lo que no esperen nada espectacular solo quiero probar suerte aquí, este fic estará en la epoca de fnaf 3, y bueno sin más que decir que empiece la historia...**

Freedy´s Fazbear Pizza un lugar donde la magia y la diversión ocurren, donde tanto niños como adultos vienen a divertirse mientras comen una deliciosa pizza y disfrutan de los shows de los animatrónicos estrellas: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy… Bueno alguna vez fue ese lugar tan divertido, ahora 30 años en el futuro es solo una vieja pizzería abandonada, donde la única magia que ocurre es cuando las ratas procrean en este lugar abandonado, pero alguien ha tomado la antorcha que este local alguna vez dejó, una nueva empresa llamada Fazbear´s Fright ha tomado un ojo en esta antigua pizzería, tomando los rumores de animatrónicos asesinos y llevando la pizzería en una nueva dirección, piensan darle un quinta oportunidad a esta franquicia, mientras remodelan este lugar con el nuevo objetivo de ser una atracción de terror, unos cuantos empleados buscan entre el polvo y ratas reliquias del pasado para usarlas en la atracción. Al inicio solo habían mascaras viejas, un garfio y un muñeco de platos, pero luego habría un gran descubrimiento…

*PDV Springtrap*

/Iniciar sesión

/Petición reinicio del sistema

/Petición denegada

/Petición reinicio del sistema

/Petición denegada

/Comando desconocido

/Error

/Error

/Petición aceptada

Reinicio de sistema en 20 segundos

…Reiniciando…reiniciando…reinicio completo, energía al 74%, Código clave: Springtrap… Análisis de aparatos animatrónicos en proceso…Aparatos deteriorados…Apagado forzado en 20 segundos…

/Comando desconocido

/Petición denegada

/Cerrando sesión

*Narración*

En uno de los antiguos y oscuros pasillos de Freedy´s Fazbear, un empleado seguía con la búsqueda de objetos antiguas para la atracción, cuando…

-¡José busca esto, José has esto, José dame más agua, José todo!-Se quejaba el empleado de su trabajo.

-Claro como si de la nada fuera a encontrar un animatrónico tirado por ah…-no pudo terminar la oración al ver a una carcasa de conejo tirada en un rincón oscuro.

-Oh dios mío… no puede ser… ¡encontré uno! –dijo el hombre emocionado mientras saltaba de un lado al otro de la emoción.

-Ok tranquilízate José, ve por el jefe y dale la buena noticia-dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Y el chico salió disparado del local a avisarle a su jefe de este gran descubrimiento, poco él sabía de los problemas y recuerdos que este animatronico tendría…

**Ok, bueno ya esta, termine mi mini introducción a esta historia y bueno perdón que sea corto pero solo es una introducción así que el primer capitulo va ha ser más largo, bueno acepto reviews constructivos, y sin más que decir me despido.**

**-Jorch2007 Random**


	2. Mi nombre es Springtrap

**N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo, y como siempre gracias por seguir esta historia que hago en mi tiempo libre, y de verdad muchas gracias por eso hermoso reviews que dejaron, de verdad no esperaba conseguir ni siquiera un review, pero bueno de verdad gracias, para los que se pregunten cunado actualizare esto pues...cuando tenga tiempo...así que yolo, y ya empecemos con la historia con este primer capitulo:**

Era una noche lluviosa, pocos empleados se habían quedado en la pizzería abandonada en la búsqueda de algo útil para la atracción que se estrenaría en una semana, entre ellos el mismísimo dueño de Fazbear Fright que también se había quedado en espera de algún hallazgo que sus empleados tuvieran durante la noche. Al joven empresario de apenas 21 años no le gustaba esperar mucho, sobre todo durante la noche, por lo que cualquiera cosa que encontraran los empleados significaría un día exitoso para él y se retiraría a dormir y dejaría en paz a sus empleados.

-Me pregunto si esta atracción de verdad tendrá éxito…después de todo no hemos encontrado muchas cosas, y los sistemas de ventilación han estado fallando mucho…-el joven dijo en su mente.

-Espero que alguien encuentre algo pronto ya estoy cansado de esperar.-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla en la entrada de la pizzería viendo con tranquilidad las gotas de agua cayendo.

Para su alivio, no pasaron ni dos segundos después de decir esa oración cuando uno de sus empleados salió de la pizzería corriendo y gritando cosas tan rápidamente que no las entendía.

-Espera tranquilízate y dime que ha sucedido.- dijo el muchacho tratando de calmar a su empleado y amigo José.

-Ok…ok…ok… ¡no vas a creer esto!-dijo con un ánimo enorme el empleado.

-No me digas, otra mascara de algún animatrónico, ¿verdad?-dijo con poco ánimo el jefe.

Esto era de entenderse ya que últimamente no había encontrado gran cosa, tal vez una que otra mascara de algún viejo traje de animatrónico, o algún muñeco de platos. Lo único importante que habían encontrado era la mismísima carcasa de "Mangle" que habían utilizado como traje para uno de los robots que habían hecho para causar más temor en el establecimiento. Básicamente era un robot programado para actuar como Mangle en las historias que contaban los supuestos guardias de seguridad que trabajaban ahí, cuando se encontrase con una persona en el recorrido saltaría en frente de ella mientras emitiera un sonido de estática fuerte. Pero aparte de so el establecimiento no daría tanto miedo con un solo "animatrónico" y una que otra cosa espeluznante, por lo que el dueño no estaba seguro que su negocio fuera a ser exitoso.

-No, es algo mucho mejor… ¡Otra carcasa de animatrónico!-Gritó con alegría el empleado.

-¿¡Enserio, de quien!?-Dijo emocionado el Jefe.

-No lo sé… ¿¡Pero acaso importa!?, ¡Vamos a verlo!-Dijo el José emocionado.

Y así lo hicieron, fueron corriendo hasta el punto donde José encontró la carcasa. Cuando llegaron tanta fue la impresión del Jefe que agarro de los hombros a José y le dijo mientras lo sacudía de la emoción:

-Dios te bendiga, ¡dios te bendiga amigo!

Después de la expresión de afecto del Joven hacia su amigo, este fue a checar a la "carcasa" antes mencionada.

-Bueno vamos a ver que tenemos aquí- dijo mientras inspeccionaba a la "carcasa".

-Parece que es de un animatrónico que nunca había visto… Pero que importa algo es algo… ahora vamos a llevarte a un lugar más segu…-no pudo acabar la oración, ya que al intentar levantar a la "carcasa" notó que esta pesaba muchísimo más de lo que él esperaba.

-Espera… ¿ por que pesa tanto esto?-le preguntó a su acompañante.

-No lo sé… ¿necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto a su jefe.

-No, espera déjame ver algo…-Dijo mientras inspeccionaba a fondo el objeto extraño.

-Esto parece algún tipo de botón, me pregunto si…-Dijo mientras presionaba el botón.

El joven empresario saltó del susto ante lo que pasó, un monitor de programación salió de la espalda del objeto y se encendió mostrando las palabras: "/Iniciar sesión".

-O dios mío… ¿sabes lo que es esto?-pregunto lentamente a su amigo.

-¿¡Un juego de vídeo!?-dijo emocionado el empleado.

-¡No idiota, es nuestro boleto al éxito!-dijo felizmente el jefe.

-Ok entonces si hago esto debería…

/petición de reinicio

/petición denegada

-um… ¿y si…?

/reinicio de emergencia código: 17

/petición aceptada

Reinicio de sistema en 20 segundos

…Reiniciando…reiniciando…reinicio completo, energía al 70%, Código clave: Springtrap… Análisis de aparatos animatrónicos en proceso…Aparatos deteriorados…comando de emergencia 17…ignorar aparatos deteriorados…Reinicio en 20 segundos…

-¡Si, lo sabía!-grito el jefe saltando de alegría.

-¿Pero como sabías eso…?-Pregunto confundido José.

-Um… bueno de tanto que leí sobre la historia de la pizzería, descubrí que uno de los códigos de reinicio forzado de los animatrónicos era 17.-explicó el jefe.

Después de la pequeña conversación el animatrónico viejo se levantó del suelo empolvado, al mismo tiempo cerrando el panel de control en su espalda, y miró a los humanos.

*PDV springtrap*

Um… ¿estoy despierto?, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-Me cuestione en mi mente mientras me levantaba del piso.

Sistemas visuales al 79%...movilidad aceptable…inicio completo.

Esas palabras…es verdad después de tanto tiempo por fin voy a volver a mis actos… ¿Pero quiénes son ellos?-Pregunte en mi mente.

*Narración*

Paso un rato con los dos humanos y el animatrónico viéndose cada uno estupefactos ante lo que cada uno veía, esperando a que uno de ellos digiera algo…

-Em…Hola mi nombre es Michael, gusto en conocerte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto el jefe rompiendo el suspenso.

Pasó un rato sin respuesta del animatrónico, pero al final respondió la pregunta del ser humano que al parecer lo había salvado de su sueño eterno.

-Mi nombre es… Springtrap.

**Siiiii primer capitulo, bueno gracias por leer, y como siempre sin nada más que decir me despido.**

**-Jorch2007 Random**


	3. La primera noche

**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, estaba checando que funciones tiene esta página, descubrí que puedo ver los views de la historia...y vi que mi historia tenía 195 views, de verdad estoy muy agradecido de que todos ustedes tomen tiempo para ver esta historia, y bueno ya sin más que decir que empiece el capitulo:**

El trio (no malpiensen) siguió con su ciclo de mirarse el uno al otro durante un rato. El Joven empresario seguía sin creer lo que estaba viendo: un conejo animatrónico de 1.7 metros de altura con pelaje verdoso por la acción del oxígeno en el metal, los pies de metal del mismo estaban igualmente oxidados y expuestos, sus brazos estaban desgarrados en partes aleatorias exponiendo más metal y lo que parecerían resortes en su interior, su cabeza tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, le faltaba media oreja en su lado derecho, y por tanto tiempo que pasó sin moverse su mandíbula se había quedado en un estado permanente de sonrisa, pero no de las sonrisas felices, sino una que te daría una persona sádica.

Mientras Michael intercambiaba miradas con su acompañante el animatrónico decidió que era su turno de romper el silencio.

-Um…así que… ¿dónde está el jefe de la pizzería? , me gustaría preguntarle cuando volveré al escenario. –pregunto a la pareja de humanos que estaba en frente de él.

-¿Qué? , oh…cierto…siento ser yo el que te informe sobre esto, pero estuviste durmiendo por un largo tiempo, y muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí…-Respondió Michael.

-Para empezar yo soy el nuevo dueño de la pizzería, y como mencione antes me llamo Michael, en segunda la pizzería ha estado abandonada por un aproximado de…30 años, y yo tengo el objetivo de llevar a la pizzería de nuevo al éxito, convirtiéndola en una atracción de terror.-explicó el joven.-y ahora que te hemos encontrado esperaba que te pudiéramos reprogramar para que vayas alrededor del local asustando a la gente que entre haciéndoles una especie de" buuuuu".-Le propuso al robot.

El animatrónico estaba confundido, ¿muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí? , ¿30 años? Él sabía que había estado apagado por más tiempo de lo normal, pero no creía que varias cosas hubieran cambiado. Y eso de ser una atracción de horror no era lo que él tenía en mente hacer, el solo quería volver a sus actos con los niños y alegrarles el día.

-Estén…Michael, ¿no crees que es un poco extraño que un robot de hace más de 30 años nos esté respondiendo como si fuera un ser humano?-Pregunto en voz baja José a su amigo.

Y cuando uno lo pensaba bien, resultaba muy extraño que la tecnología antigua le permitiera a un robot ser tan autónomo como para preguntar dónde se encontraba su jefe. Pero la verdad a Michael no le importaba mucho ese detalle, mientras el ganase dinero todo estaría perfecto.

No seas aguafiestas, mientras el acepte todo estará bien.-Sentenció el jefe en voz baja.

El animatrónico seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Por un lado el quería hacer un acto de entretenimiento, pero con la situación actual, volverse un mounstro de horror sería la opción correcta.

-Acepto.-Declaro el conejo oxidado.

-Perfecto, mañana empiezas, lo único que harás esta semana es practicar con uno de mis empleado una nueva atracción de nuestro local, es básicamente una recreación de viejas historia de horror que contaba la gente sobre la pizzería, decían que los animatrónicos intentaban entrar a la sala de seguridad durante el turno nocturno, aaaah ¿pueden creer esas tonterías que decía la gente? Bueno, conseguiré un mecánico y a un empleado que quiera probar esa cosa.-Terminó con su explicación el jefe.

-Bueno pues Michael, la verdad es que yo soy un buen mecánico y me encantaría practicar con este montón de chatarra esa atracción que dijiste, a cambio de un aumento por supuesto.-Propuso José.

Pues Michael no tenía ningún problema con convertir a José en un pasante y mecánico a la vez, de hecho saldría más barato que contratar a un mecánico. Mientras Michael pensaba en la oferta, nuestro amigo animatrónico seguía con sus pensamiento de cómo iba a convertirse en un animatrónico asesino de la noche a la mañana, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que él no lograba sacar algunas memorias de su banco de datos. Además de que había sido un animatrónico de entretenimiento en el pasado, no recordaba otra cosa, como si alguien hubiera formateado toda su memoria sin dejar nada más que su propósito más básico.

-Pues está decidido, acepto José y espero que no rompas a esta mina de oro que tengo frente a mí, porque si lo rompes…bueno digamos que él no será el único roto aquí.-Finalizó el jefe.

-Ok, José puedes retirarte, te quiero aquí a las 12 en punto, y en cuanto a ti Springtrap…busca donde acomodarte para apagarte.-Ordenó el muchacho.

-Bueno hasta mañana.

Acto seguido Michael, se fue a su casa al igual que José. Después de todo fue un día muy exitoso, una nueva atracción, y mañana les esperaba un día muy atareado. Mientras nuestro protagonista se volvió a quedar solo en la pizzería.

-Me pregunto que pasara mañana…-dijo mientras se apagaba.

Durante el estado de apagado del animatrónico, empezó a tener una especie de sueño, él no había tenido uno nunca en su "vida" así que cuando se percató de lo que estaba pasando se asustó un poco.

*PDV Springtrap*

Mientras yo intentaba continuar con mi "sueño pacífico", una de esas cosas que los humanos llaman sueños empezó a ocurrir. En este sueño, estaba viendo fijamente una máquina de juegos antigua (como las de pacman) sin poder ver a otro lugar, en el juego controlaba a un oso, o eso era lo que parecía al menos, mientras este exploraba un edificio antiguo, noté que junto a él habían otras dos figuras: uno parecía un pato, ¿o era una polluela?, bueno pero eso no me llamó la atención, sino la segunda figura, parecía un conejo de color morado con un moño rojo, pero… por alguna razón me llamaba mucho la atención, es como si lo conociera de alguna parte… pero no recordaba de dónde. Después de analizar la pantalla un rato más, decidí recorrer el edificio, cuando me acerque a otro pasillo, una figura parecida al oso que yo controlaba, solo que morada, se movió a la siguiente pantalla a la que yo estaba mientras que en la parte inferior de la pantalla mostraba un mensaje que decía: "sígueme". Sin pensarlo mucho seguí a la figura misteriosa por una buena parte del edificio hasta que llegue a un cuarto que tenía una puerta bloqueada por placas de madera, por lo que no podía avanzar, la única opción que tenía era avanzar por un cuarto en la parte superior de la pantalla. Cuando intenté entrar al cuarto un mensaje apareció diciendo: "err", supuse que significaba error, por lo que después de intentar entrar varias veces sin éxito, decidí regresar por donde vine. Grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando una figura morada salió corriendo del cuarto superior dirigiéndose al oso, y destruyéndolo en el proceso. Cuando lo destruyó la pantalla se apagó y mi sueño igual. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, ¿Qué significaba ese "sueño"?, tantas preguntas que probablemente no resolvería… ¿o sí?

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, y acabo de notar que cada vez que escribo un nuevo capitulo, este es más largo que el anterior, así que yolo.**


	4. El dolor del pasado

**N/A: Uuf...Creo que me excedí un poco esta vez, ja escribí mucho esta vez, cada vez me sorprendo más, como siempre gracias a todos ustedes por los views y gracias a los que dejan sus sepsis reviews, de verdad gracias, y bueno empecemos con esto:**

*PDV Springtrap*

Uno se llegaría a preguntar en algún momento de su vida: ¿Cuál es mi objetivo en este mundo?, es justo lo que me pregunte durante el día siguiente mientras paseaba en la pizzería que alguna vez fue tan alegre, pero ahora estaba sucia y abandonada. Eran las 2 de la tarde, me había encendido automáticamente gracias al reinicio de emergencia que el nuevo jefe me había puesto la noche anterior, pero… ¿Cuál era la función exacta de ese código?, ja, otra pregunta para la lista de pendientes. Me dirigí hacia donde yo logre recordar donde se encontraban los baños en la pizzería, al entrar vi un espejo y decidí que no sería una mala idea ver mi hermoso pelaje dorado de nuevo. Me pare en frente del espejo anteriormente mencionado, no pude ver mi reflejo ya que el espejo estaba manchado con una sustancia blanca, cuando me puse a pensar recordaba haber visto entrar a una pareja de humanos al local hace poco y habían entrado al baño (por eso sabía dónde estaba el baño), me pregunto si habrán derramado alguna bebida por accidente en el espejo, pero en fin, decidí limpiarlo con un pedazo de papel convenientemente colocado en el piso. Al limpiar el líquido note que este estaba pegajoso, ¿Qué tomaran los humanos hoy en día?, bueno, así que cuando termine de limpiar el espejo me lleve un susto tremendo, había un animatrónico viejo, oxidado y roto en él, su apariencia no era muy bonita que digamos, de hecho asustaría a muchas personas que lo vieran, luego fue cuando me di cuenta…era yo. Fue tanta mi impresión que mis piernas sufrieron un fallo inesperado y caí al suelo.

-No, no puedo ser yo… ¿O sí?-Me cuestione en mi "mente".

Cuando analicé la situación por un momento, caí en la cuenta de que era verdad, mi hermoso pelaje se había oxidado, y mi traje se había roto al paso de los años. No lo podía creer, pero lo tuve que aceptar. Jeje…supongo que por eso los humanos me quieren para este trabajo. Después de verme en el espejo por unos buenos 20 minutos, decidí que me pasearía un rato más por la pizzería para ver si recordaba algo. Pero antes de irme, vi por última vez mi reflejo, no sé si fue obra del destino o algo así, pero mis sistemas empezaron a fallar violentamente.

Error…error…sistemas motores fallando…visibilidad baja…bancos de memoria fallando…error…error…

Caí al piso de nuevo, mi vista se oscureció, y mi cabeza empezó a tener un fuerte dolor. Quería gritar de tanto sufrimiento, pero lo único que salía de mi caja de audio eran sonidos extraños que no podría describir (los que hace springtrap en el juego cuando te mata para los que pregunten).

Daño critico…forzando apagado…apagado fallido…

Por alguna razón mis sistemas automáticos no podían terminar el sufrimiento mediante un apagado forzado. Después de 2 minutos de "gritos" y dolor, mi vista finalmente se volvió negra. Pensé que había "muerto", pero lo que pasaría a continuación me sorprendería. Mi vista volvió a ser clara, cuando analicé donde estaba, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el baño, sino en un cuarto con máquinas de video. Me intente mover, pero no pude, me quedé sentado así por un rato, fue cuando noté que mis extremidades se estaban moviendo erráticamente por si solas, como si algo estuviese dentro de mí y quisiera salir…Pasó un rato más y mi vista volvió a oscurecerse, cuando esta se volvió clara otra vez, noté que había vuelto al baño, me incorporé y me sobé mi cabeza, eso fue extraño, supuse que eso había ocurrido por estar apagado mucho tiempo, así que no lo pensé mucho y me fui del baño. La tarde en el local era aburrida, no había nada que hacer. Trataba de recordar más cosas sobre el pasado, pero nada venía a mi "mente". Mientras me paseaba por la pizzería me encontré con varios dibujos antiguos. En ellos había diferentes cosas. En algunos había un oso café cantando hacía una muchedumbre de niños, bueno ahora sabía quién era el oso de mi sueño, supongo que era Freedy…ese nombre igual me sonaba de algún lado, pero al igual que el conejo no recordaba de dónde. En otros dibujos estaba la polluela que vi en mi sueño, esta les estaba dando pizzas a los niños. Su nombre era Chica al parecer, de nuevo sentí que conocía ese nombre… ¿Pude haber hecho un show alguna vez con ellos?, esa sería mi mejor explicación, luego vi otro dibujo. En este había un ser extraño, parecía un ser humano pero era demasiado flaco para ser uno, este les daba regalos a los niños. Este se llamaba Puppet, extraño, este no me sonaba a nada. Por último había varios dibujos de Bonnie…

-Espera, ¿Bonnie?, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre sin ver el dibujo?-Me cuestioné en mi mente.

No sé por qué, pero el nombre solo salió de mi "mente", como si fuera algo muy importante que debiera recordar. En el dibujo estaba tocando su guitarra a los niños. En ese último me detuve y empecé a pensar en los dibujos que había visto hasta ahora. Un conejo, oso, una polluela y títere…me sonaba a algo…

Preparando mensaje de presentación…reproduciendo…

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que alcancé a decir, después un mensaje de audio salió de mi caja de audio.

-¡Bienvenidos a Freedy´s Fazbear Pizza! Donde ustedes, ¡Si, ustedes!, ¡la audiencia viene a deleitarse con nuestra deliciosa pizza y los actos de mis amigos: Freedy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Puppet!, y para terminar me presentare…mi nombre es "¿¡)*+# $&amp;%$/%" para servirles, bueno ahora denle un fuerte aplauso a mi amigo "=)/&amp;%$" el cual les cantara una canción.-Terminó la reproducción del audio.

Yo estaba más que confundido, además de haber salido de la nada, había partes del audio que no se entendían, lo curioso era que se distorsionaba cuando mencione mi nombre y el de mi "amigo", um otro misterio para la lista. Yo ya estaba más que estresado solo por lo que había pasado en mi corto tiempo de encendido, por lo que decidí revisar mi carga de energía.

Energía 68%...

-Bueno si quiera eso sigue bien.-dijé al aire.

Después de asegurarme de que no quedasen más dibujos, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la salida del local. Ya frente a la puerta me asomé por la ventana a ver que encontraba. Afuera del local había una especie de sitio en construcción, parecía que estaban haciendo un centro comercial cerca de la pizzería.

Ja, ¿quien tuvo la estúpida idea de construir un centro comercial en esta ciudad tan pequeña?-Me pregunte en mi mente.

Sentía que era una mala idea ya que en la ciudad donde habían construido la pizzería, no había mucha gente que fuese al centro comercial. Um, parece que ya recordé otra cosa. A excepción de mis "ataques" que empezaba a sufrir, el resto de mis memorias vinieron cuando veía objetos relacionados con lo que recordara. Un razonamiento obvio, pero la verdad eso me ayudaría con la amnesia que sufría. Después de ver como maquinas amarillas derribaban edificios antiguos, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde había despertado. Al llegar y ver el lugar con detalle, noté que se parecía mucho a donde me encontraba en la "visión" que tuve en el baño, ¿Podría ser que era el mismo lugar?, me agache para revisar el lugar donde había estado durmiendo durante 30 años, me di cuenta de que en el lugar donde estaba sentado había una mancha negra en el piso, supongo que era parte de mi "trasero" oxidado que se había desprendido por el paso del tiempo. Satisfecho con mi investigación, me incorpore y me di la vuelta, juró que cuando vi lo que estaba detrás de mi me apague por 3 segundos y luego me volví a encender (le dar una galleta al que haya entendido ese chiste, y si fue un chiste o mejor dicho expresión), Un grupo de figuras oscuras se encontraban en frente de mí, me tomó un momento reaccionar, pero empecé a analizar cada figura. Para empezar eran 5 figuras, una de ellas parecía un niño, pero este no era uno muy tierno que digamos, usaba una camisa con rallas azules y rojas y un gorro de hélice, era muy bajo y casi no lo alcanzaba a ver. La siguiente figura era una abominación que no sabía que demonios era, tenía un garfio en uno de sus brazos, un parche en uno de sus ojos, y su boca…oh dios su boca, su boca tenía dos pares de colmillos, lo cual lo hacía muy intimidante. La siguiente figura era una especie de pato, nada que lo resalte de los demás, además de ser el más gordo de todas las figuras y ser amarillo, no tenía nada importante. La siguiente figura era un oso con u sombrero negro y un micrófono en su mano, era el que parecía ser el líder por estar más al frente de los demás, y además me estaba dando una mirada muy amenazadora. La ultima figura era la que más atrás estaba y era la más extraña, parecía un humano pero era demasiado flaco para ser uno…espera ya he dicho eso antes.

-Eso es ahora lo recuerdo, eran los animatrónicos de los dibujos.-Razoné en mi mente.

Cuando lo pensé bien recordé sus nombres, el oso era Freedy, el pato era Chica y la figura extraña era Puppet, pero no sabía quiénes eran los otros dos. Al terminar de observarlos decidí romper el silencio, esa fue la peor y mejor idea que tuve en mi periodo de servicio.

-Hola Freedy.-Saludé al oso.

Apenas termine esa oración el oso corrió hacia mí con una velocidad demasiado rápida y me levanto del cuello con una fuerza muy grande.

-¡Eres un maldito, basta de juegos por fin tendremos nuestra venganza!-Me dijo con una voz grave y tenebrosa.

Las demás figura solo observaban tranquilos la escena, por alguna razón mi caja de audio no podía reproducir ningún sonido mientras me tenía agarrado por el cuello, claro ningún sonido además del ruido extraño que salía cuando tuve mi ataque en el baño. Por 30 segundos me tuvo agarrado, y por esos 30 segundo experimente el dolor más fuerte que había experimentado. Después de eso 30 eternos segundos, la figura extraña decidió que ya había sufrido suficiente y detuvo al oso de destruir mi cuello.

-Cálmate Freedy, ¿no ves que él no recuerda nada?-Puppet intentó tranquilizar al oso.

-¿¡A que te refieres?!, ¡El nos ha hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo!, ¿¡Y quieres que lo suelte!?-Gritó el oso enfurecido.

-Freedy, déjame hablar con él un momento, hay algo extraño con el.-Dijó con tranquilidad el títere.

-¡De acuerdo, pero no olvides lo que este asesino nos ha hecho!-Mencionó el oso mientras me soltaba.

Yo no entendía nada de lo que decían, ¿Asesino?, yo nunca me atrevería a matar a alguien, ¿que les había hecho en el pasado para que me odiasen tanto?, yo…ya no sabía que hacer.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, bye bye.**

**-Jorch2007 Random**


	5. Un día normal

**N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo para este fic, y perdón por la tardanza, es que cumplí años hace poco y me tome un descanso en todos mis deberes, por lo que no subí este capitulo antes, y como nota final, este capitulo va ha concentrarse en José durante el día 2 en la mañana, y sin más que decir que empiece la lectura. A y este capitulo esta dedicado a mi mismo y a** **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, sigue con tus geniales fics.**

*Narración*

En una casa pequeña, cerca de la pizzería abandonada, se encontraba José durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama, cuando…

Ring, ring, ring

-Aaaaa…¿quién demonios habla a esta hora?-Dijo molesto el muchacho al ser despertado por su teléfono.

-Bueno, ¿quién habla?-Preguntó José al responder el teléfono.

-Hola, buenos días amigo.-Respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Desgraciado Michael, ¿qué quieres?-Le preguntó amargamente a su jefe.

-A pues estaba revisando los archivos de video de la pizzería, y encontré uno muy curioso de hace como 20 días.-Dijo Michael.

-¿Y que tiene de especial ese video?-Pregunto curioso José.

-Bueno es muy interesante, en él se puede ver a un tipo, aparentemente vestido de morado, entrando y saliendo de la pizzería a altas horas de la noche.-Respondió Michael.

-Espera, ¿tú crees que podría ser…?-Preguntaba José antes de ser interrumpido por su jefe.

-¡El famoso hombre morado!-Gritó al teléfono Michael.

-Oye, ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por eso?-Pregunto consternado por la situación José.

-Aaaa tú y tu falta de visión amigo mío, si logramos encontrarlo, podríamos proponerle que nos ayude con el show.-Dijo tranquilamente el jefe.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si resulta ser como lo describen las historias podría matarnos!-Dijo molesto José.

-Deja tu paranoia no habrá problema.-Respondió tranquilo Michael.

En este punto José estaba más que preocupado por lo que su jefe y amigo le estaba diciendo, sabía que a Michael no le importaba la manera de como consiguiera su dinero, pero esto ya era pasarse de la raya, ¿Contratar a un asesino? Que locura.

-Sabes que, me rehúso a aceptar esa idea, es simplemente una locura.-Trató de convencer a su amigo de la tontería que iba a cometer.

-Yo soy el jefe y se hará lo que yo quiera, punto final, gracias por escucharme, espero verte hoy a las 12 de la noche en la pizzería, te dejare una nota de audio para informarte de lo que he descubierto, adiós.-Y sin más que decir colgó el teléfono.

-Este idiota, hará que todos muramos.-Murmuro para sí mismo el joven.

-Bueno, supongo que debería levantarme de una vez, ya son las 8.-Pensó José.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su guardarropa para elegir la ropa que usaría ese día.

-Haber…pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca.-Dijo mentalmente mientras agarraba su ropa y se vestía.

-¿Cómo me veo?-Dijo al aire mientras se veía en el espejo.

El veía a un hombre delgado. Blanco, de ojos azules, pelo negro, de unos 1.78 metros, y con una distintiva cicatriz que se había hecho hace mucho tiempo cuando era un niño.

-Aaaa…¿Cómo un hombre tan guapo como yo llego a trabajar en una atracción de horror?-Pensó.

Él no tenía otra opción más que aceptar el trabajo que su amigo de la infancia le había ofrecido, él había decidido dejar sus estudios, y sus padre lo habían sacado de la casa por eso y había sido forzado a rentar una casa en esa pequeñas ciudad, por lo que decidió trabajar ahí ya que estaba cerca y tenía que conseguir dinero para pagar la renta.

Su rutina no era muy compleja: primero vestirse, luego ver si había comida en el refrigerador, desayunar si había algo que comer o ir a comprar si no había nada, luego ir a un parque que estaba cerca para relajarse y reflexionar un rato, si tenía que hacer algo de las 12 a las 6 de la tarde era diferente a su rutina normal, ya que si no tenía nada más que hacer el regresaba a su casa y veía que pasaba en la tele o encendía su laptop y leía leyendas a cerca de la pizzería donde él trabajaba, y ,en la noche, iba a trabajar a la pizzería, y luego regresaba a su casa y dormía 2 horas. Muchos dirían que esto era peligroso para él, pero él dormía durante el día por lo que no era problema la falta de descanso.

Y ese día no fue muy diferente, lo único que le extraño fue que al revisar su correo electrónico, notó que Michael le había enviado una documento de texto titulado "proyecto botarga-animatronico", eso sí era llamativo, así que lo abrió y leyó lo que decía: "Registro número 1, proyecto botarga-animatronico, le hemos dado a probar a uno de nuestros empleados el nuevo producto que hemos hecho, una especie de botarga que además de ser utilizable por un humano, puede cambiar a animatronico, así podremos ahorrar energía y hacer el show más fluido, y este se ha estado sintiendo un poco incómodo con los resortes de cambio de fase que tiene el traje, por lo que trataremos de moverlos más hacía el inicio de las extremidades del traje para hacerlo más cómodo, el único problema sería que los resortes serían expuestos a mucha presión y podría pasar involuntariamente de modo botarga a modo animatronico y aplastar al usuario, pero pensamos positivo, Fin de registro. Registro número 3, proyecto b-a, mis temores se han cumplido, hubo un fallo con los resorte y han aplastado hasta la muerte a uno de los empleados que probaban el traje, pero ya es tarde hemos mandado a crear varios de los trajes, ya no hay marcha atrás, pero se nos ha ocurrido una gran idea, crearemos salas secretas, a las cuales los animatronicos no puedan acceder, por si ocurre un problema, en ellas los empleados que sufran de esta falla irán a morir para no asustar a la gente, simplemente brillante, Fin de registro".

José estaba más que impresionado, había gente loca en este mundo, gente que arriesgaría la vida de sus semejante para ganar dinero, simplemente asqueroso. Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 11:30, tenía que irse al trabajo.

-¡Demonios, se me hizo tarde!-Dijo mientras salía de su casa y corría 4 esquinas hacía la pizzería.

Michael estaba esperando impacientemente a su empleado.

-Ya-ya llegue.-Dijo mientras tomaba aire el empleado.

-Ya lo note, bueno te dejé adentro la nota de audio, en ella explico lo que harás, y por cierto no-rompas-nada, o te mato.-Dijo firmemente el Jefe.

-Si-si jefe.-Dijo temblando José.

-Bueno, estas a cargo.-Dijo mientras se iba.

-Va a ser una noche larga.

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que no es el capitulo que esperaban pero tenía que sacar la descripción (aunque mala) de José y un poco de su historia, pero bueno gracias por leer**


	6. Una historia triste

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo mis sepsis lectores!, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Para empezar, como siempre agradezco a la gente que lee mi fic y a los que dejas sus reviews, y doy un agradecimiento especial a DoomHL por sus consejos, que por cierto voy a seguir en el siguiente capitulo por que me da flojera corregir mis errores una vez que termino algo, y respondiendo su pregunta, yo actualizo esto erraticamente, por lo que no esperes/en actualizaciones seguidas, y bueno ya sin más que decir me que empiece el capitulo:**

*Narración*

Springtrap seguía tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo: 5 figuras oscuras estaban observándolo y una de ellas trató de desmantelarlo apenas el emitió un sonido. Mientras Springtrap seguía en el piso estupefacto, Puppet se acercó a él.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-Preguntó Puppet.

-¿Qui-quién eres?-Preguntó Springtrap mientras temblaba.

-Me llamó Puppet.-Respondió Puppet.

*PDV Springtrap*

Wow que gran progreso hice, le pregunte a alguien su nombre cuando yo ya lo sabía, ¿¡Qué clase de idiota soy yo!?-Me pregunté en mi mente.

*Narración*

-Bueno, para empezar ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó el títere.

-Spri-pringtrap.-Respondió el mencionado.

-¿Recuerdas algo del incidente?

-¿In-cidente?

-Uuuuuuum, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.-Mencionó Puppet mientras se alejaba de Spring (Para resumir su nombre le voy a poner a Springtrap Spring).

-Freddy, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?-Preguntó el títere.

-De acuerdo, ¡Y no creas que te has salvado!-Mencionó Freddy volteándose hacia Springtrap.

-¿Qué quieres Puppet?-Preguntó el oso desinteresado.

-El no recuerda nada, y tú sabes bien que él es el único que puede ayudarnos, solo te pido una oportunidad.-Le propuso el delgado a Freddy.

-¿Una oportunidad?, una oportunidad… ¿¡Una estúpida oportunidad!? , ¡¿No recuerdas lo que el nos ha hecho?! , ¡No se merece una oportunidad! -Respondió el oso histérico.

-Freddy, ¿Qué prefieres: descansar o seguir vagando sin destino por la eternidad?-Preguntó el títere.

-¡De acuerdo, pero si él nos traiciona, te juro que lo destruyo al instante!-Aceptó el oso mientras gritaba.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, Freddy volvió con las otras figuras y Puppet se acercó de nuevo a Spring.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para platicar un rato.-Propuso Puppet.

-O-ok.-Aceptó Spring.

Spring se levantó del piso, lenta y temblorosamente, y siguó a Puppet hasta un pasillo donde había una cabeza amarilla con un foco con una luz parpadeante.

-Te voy a contar una historia, una historia de hace muchos años, una historia de sufrimiento.-Decía Puppet a Spring.

-¿Por qué me están haciendo esto?-Preguntó Spring ya con más confianza.

-No es mi culpa, ellos ya han sufrido mucho y desean venganza, yo en cambio ya lo he aceptado, pero todavía no puedo irme.-Explicó el títere.

-Bueno, empezare con la historia.

*Historia*

Hace mucho tiempo, había una pizzería muy famosa, donde tanto niños y adultos tenían diversión, donde la magia se hacía realidad.

Un día un niño y sus amigos y amiga, vinieron a este lugar a comer pizza y divertirse con los shows de los animatrónicos.

En un punto los 6 quedaron separados, y el mayor de todos se quedó solo en la mesa esperando la pizza. Mientras esperaba la pizza, un animatrónico se le acerco con un pastel y se lo ofreció con una condición: ir a un cuarto separado con sus amigos.

Como niño inocente, este acepto, y fue a buscar a sus amigos. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos se dirigieron al cuarto separado del que les había hablado el animatrónico dorado.

Ya en el cuarto, que por cierto estaba muy escondido, el animatrónico cerró la puerta y soltó el pastel. El animatrónico se quitó su traje, revelando a un hombre alto con uniforme morado, este tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

Los niños se asustaron, lloraban y suplicaban que no los matasen, pero todo era en vano. Uno por uno fueron asesinados, primero el más pequeño, un niño con camisa de rayas azules y rojas, el segundo fue un niño que tenía una camisa morada, la tercera fue la única niña del grupo, era rubia, el cuarto fue el más extrovertido del grupo, un niño con camisa roja, este fue el único que "lucho" para evitar su destino, pero al final sufrió al igual que sus amigos, el quinto fue el más inteligente de todos, un niño de pelo café, y el último, el mayor de todos, un niño de cabello rubio, fue el que más sufrió de todos.

Terminado el trabajo, el hombre escapó de la escena y nunca se le volvió a ver. Los niños nunca fueron encontrados. Durante esa noche, un espíritu se acercó a los cadáveres de los pobres fallecidos, y los llevo cerca del escenario de los animatrónicos, mientras este espíritu decía las palabras "Conocerán la felicidad de la creación", este metía sus cuerpos y espíritus a los trajes de los animatrónicos que tuviesen características similares a sus personalidades, al final solo quedó un niño sin traje, este fue abandonado en la habitación donde murió.

Esa es la triste y trágica historia detrás de esta pizzería.

*Narración*

Spring estaba atento a la historia, él ya había entendido lo que Puppet le decía indirectamente con esa historia.

-Los espíritus de esos niños… ¿son ellos verdad?-Preguntó Spring.

-Así es.-Respondió Puppet.

-¿Y qué es lo que me quieres proponer?-Preguntó de nuevo Spring.

-Las almas de ellos han estado mucho tiempo atrapadas en esta pizzería, y la única manera de llevarles la paz a ellos, es la intervención de un espíritu con cuerpo propio.-Explicó Puppet.

-Y allí es donde yo entro.-Se adelantó Spring.

-Exacto, para este trabajo, tendrás que pasar por varias pruebas para liberar las almas e ellos… y la mía.-Explicó Puppet.

-De acuerdo, acepto, lo único que no entiendo es como saber cuándo empiece una de esas "pruebas".-Dijo Spring.

-Tú lo sabrás en el momento… oye ¿Quién es ese de allí atrás?-Preguntó Puppet.

-¿Uuum?-Emitió ese sonido Spring mientras se volteaba para ver si había alguien detrás.

Cuando se volteó no vio a nadie detrás de el.

-No hay nadie.-Dijo Spring.

-Uuuuum…bueno serán imaginaciones mías, te veré luego.-Dijo Puppet mientras su figura se desvanecía.

*PDV Spring*

-No sé en lo que me he metido, pero siento que es mi responsabilidad resolver este problema.-Pensé.

¿No crees que ya has causado muchos problemas?

Esas palabras aparecieron de repente en mi vista.

-¿Qué demonios?-Me pregunté mientras veía de un lado al otro sin sentido.

Uuuuum, jajaja, no lo entiendes todavía ¿Verdad?

Aparecieron otras palabras.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté en mi mente.

Yo soy tu.

-¿Yo?

-¡Springtraaaaaaap, ¿dónde estás?!-Escuche a lo lejos del edificio.

-¡Veeeeeen, tenemos que probar el juego ese de la atracción!

Reconocí la voz de esa persona, era José, de pronto recordé que me había ofrecido a ser una atracción de horror. Después de pensar un rato, me dirigí hacia la voz, mientras me preparaba mentalmente para tratar de asustar a José.


	7. La cacería comienza

**N/A: Hola amigos, y no, todavía estoy vivo, hoy les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, si se preguntan, estas es la época donde la escuela esta más dura donde vivo, así que no esperen un capitulo hasta después de Junio, lo siento pero este es un hobby mio así que no lo planeo hacer como prioridad, a y gracias por las 1000 vistas, de verdad no creí ni llegar a las 100 y ahora tengo 10 veces eso, muchas gracias, y sin más que decir empecemos.**

Era una noche como las demás para José; estar en la pizzería a altas horas de la noche trabajando, la única diferencia de ese día era que él estaba solo ahí; generalmente habría más gente trabajando, ya que antes los empleados buscaban algo interesante para el local.

Mientras José esperaba a que Spring llegara a donde él se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que la pizzería en realidad si daba un poco de miedo. Las paredes llenas de moho y grietas, un poco de lluvia entrando por goteras, varios cables por todos lados y la recurrente decoración con máscaras de animatrónicos en el local, hacían que la atmosfera fuera muy perturbadora.

Por un momento, él se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba la pizzería en ese estado de decadencia, él sabía que tenía un buen tiempo sin ser tocada por la mano del hombre, pero ese lugar parecía una ruina de hace 60 años.

Pasó un rato esperando a Spring, él pensó que su retraso se debía a no conocer muy bien el lugar. Él se tomó un momento para analizar el lugar donde se encontraba parado: era un cuarto pequeño, había una silla donde él supuso que se iba a sentar para pasar la noche, un monitor de ¿cámaras?, él no sabía que había cámaras en el local; un monitor de comandos, el cual tenía 4 comandos: reiniciar ventilación, cámaras, audio y todo, un gran vidrio que separaba el cuarto del pasillo de enfrente, una caja con partes de varios animatrónicos, unos muñecos de 3 de los animatrónicos y basura tirada por varias partes.

Al parecer Michael había hecho un buen trabajo con la decoración de esa parte.

Pasó un rato más hasta que Spring finalmente llegó.

-Aquí estoy.-Dijo Spring al llegar a la entrada de ese cuarto.

-Ya era hora.-Respondió José

-Bueno y, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues… Michael me dejó estas grabaciones de casete, y un mensaje de voz en mi teléfono, así que supongo que los reproduciré.-Al terminar su explicación, José reprodujo el mensaje.

*Mensaje de voz*

¡Hola amigo mío!, sé que no sabes nada del "juego" que quiero que pruebes para mí, así que te los explicare rápido: lo que tienes que hacer es vigilar el restaurante con las cámaras que yo he puesto, y Spring tendrá que intentar llegar a ti de cualquier forma que pueda, pero no será tan fácil para él, hay reglas, José tú tienes un botón en el panel de cámaras que dice "reproducir audio", con ese puedes reproducir un sonido en cualquier habitación, y Spring tendrá que dirigirse hacia el sonido, y además, si el intenta ir por los conductos de ventilación, tu podrás cerrarlos, y si te preguntas como lo hice, ¡Pues con magia y amor! **(N/A: Si…. No sé cómo se pueden cerrar ventilas así como quieras, pero talvez halla una explicación que yo no sepa, pero, en mi lógica, es imposible cerrar ventilas sin modificar algo del edificio, lo cual no tiene sentido en el juego, ¿pero quién sabe?)**, y tengo unas notas extra para ti, a tu izquierda hay un panel con comandos para reiniciar cualquier fallo del sistema, ya sabes este lugar ya tiene un buen tiempo sin recibir amor, así que no te quejes… ¡aaaa , casi me olvido!, ten cuidado durante la noche, como ya he dicho este edificio no ha recibido cariño en mucho tiempo, así que puede que el cableado falle y cause un pequeño incendio… ¡Pero no te preocupes!, estoy seguro de que eso no ocurrirá, y bueno eso sería todo, te he dejado un reproductor de casetes para que oigas esos que te he dejado, son como unas notas de entrenamiento para un empleado de la pizzería, te pido que los reproduzcas y me cuentes que dicen, y bueno que tengan una buena noche.

*Final de mensaje*

-¿¡Pequeño incendio!? , no me paga lo suficiente para esto…-Se quejó José.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a un lugar alejado antes de empezar el juego.-Dijo Spring.

-Supongo que es lo lógico para que sea justo, si no, solo te acercarías a mí y me atraparías.

-Bueno, me iré.-Dijo Spring mientras se iba a algún lado de la pizzería.

Y tan rápido como llegó, el animatrónico se fue. Entonces José se sentó en su silla y puso uno de los casetes para escucharlo mientras.

**(N/A: no voy a poner el mensaje completo, solo lo que se dijo en él para no complicarme mi vida, lo siento soy un poco flojo ;))**

El audio del casete explicaba cómo usar la botarga-animatrónico de manera correcta y como empezar a usarla de manera cómoda…pero había algo más en el mensaje que le parecía extraño. La voz de la persona que grabó el audio sonaba como la de un mensaje que se había encontrado en otra de las pizzerías que se habían abierto en el pasado, y había oído en youtube cuando la subieron.

Pero José se olvidó rápidamente de eso ya que escuchó un ruido a lo lejos que le asustó. Rápidamente José checó las cámaras para encontrar el rigen del sonido que había escuchado. Él pasaba todas la cámara hasta que se fijó en una de ellas, en esa estaba Spring… ¡Tirado en el piso! Al parecer él se había tropezado con una de las máscaras en el piso y se había a caído.

José no aguanto echarse una buena carcajada ante tal escena durante unos buenos dos minutos, pero mientras él estaba distraído, Spring aprovecho para acercarse más hacía el cuarto para atrapar a José.

Había sido una trampa, que ingenioso de parte de Spring.

Después de terminar con su risa, José notó que Spring ya no se encontraba en la habitación donde él se había caído, y sintió pánico al instante. Después de buscar a Spring por todas las cámaras por un rato, escuchó un ruido en las ventilas. Al instante, José cerró la ventila donde Spring se encontraba, salvándose el pellejo en el proceso.

Después de salvarse en ese momento, el recordó que tenía que aguantar hasta las 6 de la mañana.

-Uuuum… son las 2:45, esta va a ser una noche larga.


	8. Descontrol

**N/A:Hola a todos, como prometí aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, si se que me tarde un poco, pero fue por una buena causa (mis estudios). Si sienten que este capitulo es malo en comparación con los anteriores, pueden gritármelo en los reviews, es que hace mucho que no escribo. Como siempre gracias por seguir esta historia, y sin más que decir empecemos.**

Y así empezó la primera noche para José y Spring en el famoso "Juego" de las pizzerías "Freddy Fazzbear", que tan famoso era por ser un rumor famoso en el internet.

Mientras José pasaba por todas la cámaras frenéticamente, Spring aprovechaba el tiempo para buscar lugares donde fuera difícil de detectar en las cámaras.

Y así paso una media hora.

José se tomó un descanso de buscar a Spring por las cámaras para tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizarse. Debía de admitirlo, esta era una de las situaciones más estresantes por las que había pasado en su vida. Levantó su brazo y miro a su reloj.

-3:15, falta poco para terminar la noche.-Dijo para sí mismo.

Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el panel de cámaras para tratar de encontrar a Spring y hacer sonar el ruido para llevarlo a otra habitación y alejarlo más de la oficina. Ya iba a volver a pasar una segunda vez por todas las cámaras, cuando literalmente salto de su silla de la impresión al ver una imagen extraña en una de las cámaras. Cuando se logró concentrar en la imagen, la analizó a detalle para saber de qué se trataba. Parecía ser un niño bajo de 5 años, este vestía una camisa de rayas rojas y azules y un sombrero con hélice del mismo diseño que la camisa. Daba la impresión de que un niño se había perdido y había entrado al local de alguna manera, pero había algo en ese niño que no cuadraba. Parecía… plástica su piel de alguna manera, como si se tratase de un…

José se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que eso pudiera significar, y en un reflejo rápido de supervivencia bajo la cámara para ver si no había nada cerca de él.

No estaba preparado para lo que pasaría en el momento en el que bajase la cámara.

El mismo "niño" que había visto en la cámara se encontraba enfrente de él, mirándolo con ojos negros, vacíos de emoción.

José estaba en estado de shock, experimentaba lo que algunos llamaban "el parálisis del conejo", no sabía que hacer, si se movía o hablaba tenía el sentimiento de que algo malo sucedería.

Pero "niño" fue el que tuvo el movimiento. Sin previo aviso dio un salto rápido hacia José, emitiendo un grito extraño y fuerte al mismo tiempo. José cayó de su silla ante su reflejo de echarse para atrás, gritando al igual que el niño, solo que su grito era de miedo y desesperación. Cerró los ojos, al abrirlos el "niño" había desaparecido de la habitación. En su lugar una alarma emitía un sonido al igual que una luz rojo parpadeante en la oficina.

José, el cual todavía se encontraba tirado en el piso, se encontraba confundido y asustado. Tomó gran fuerza para levantarse del piso y volver a sentarse en su silla. Al lograr tranquilizarse por lo ocurrido, checo las cámaras rápidamente. En una esquina del panel se encontraba un mensaje en letras rojas que decía: error de ventilación. Él se había olvidado completamente del hecho de que la ventilación podía fallar en cualquier momento y el debería estar alerta de ese momento. Bajó el panel de cámaras y abrió el panel de sistemas y presiono el botón de reiniciar ventilación. Para que el sistema se pudiera reiniciar completamente él debía mantener el botón presionado durante unos momentos hasta que la alarma se detuviera. Esto lo ponía vulnerable ante un ataque de Spring. Después de un rato la alarma cesó. José se dirigió inmediatamente hacía el panel de cámaras, solo para encontrar que Spring se encontraba a una distancia peligrosamente cerca de la oficina, hizo sonar el ruido que había mencionado Michael en la nota de audio en una habitación lejana a la habitación para tratar de alejar a Spring.

Spring estaba acercándose cada vez más hacia la oficina, y atrapar a José desprevenido, cuando escuchó un sonido familiar: la risa de un niño. Había algo en la programación de él que le obligaba a dirigirse a la dirección en donde se oía el sonido. Sin dudarlo mucho se dio media vuelta y se fue en la dirección del ruido.

José se alegró de ver como Spring se iba en otra dirección, y se puso a recolectar sus pensamientos durante un rato. Durante ese tiempo el sistema de cámaras falló sin ninguna explicación, y José tuvo que reiniciarlo al igual que el sistema de ventilación. El sistema de ventilación… ¡Claro! De eso se trataba, el niño que había visto hace un tiempo debía ser una alucinación causada por la falta de oxígeno. Falta de oxígeno… debería visitar a su médico después del trabajo.

Miró la hora de nuevo: 5:00.

Pasó otro rato con el proceso de checar las cámaras, reiniciar cualquier sistema que hubiera fallado, pensar, y repetir.

Durante todo ese tiempo José no lograba dar con una estrategia buena para evitar que Spring se acercase a la oficina de seguridad sin perder tiempo checando todas las cámaras, haciendo que el perdiese tiempo valioso que pudiera usar para reiniciar los sistemas que fallaran con el paso del tiempo.

En un momento Spring fue asustado por algo inesperado, interrumpiendo su ritual de buscar un lugar bueno para esconderse de la cámara.

¿Por qué tardas tanto en matar a ese humano?

De nuevo aparecieron palabras en su vista

-Eres tú de nuevo, ¿A qué te refieres con matar?-Preguntó en su mente.

No te engañes a ti mismo, sabes que eso es lo que tú deseas hacer.

-No, solo quiero atraparlo para ganar este juego.

Jajaja, no seas ridículo, si tú no lo matas… yo lo hare.

Spring no se esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación. Después de que esa última oración desapareciera, un dolor intolerable invadió su cuerpo, como si algo adentro de él quisiera salir, como si algo destrozara su interior con tal de escapar…

Spring perdió control de su cuerpo.

José había logrado algo que pocos podrían: sobrevivir (o bueno lograr evitar perder ante Spring) al "Juego" hasta las 5:58 de la mañana.

En un giro inesperado del destino, al bajar el panel de cámaras, Spring se encontraba enfrente de la oficina, la cual estaba separada por un panel de vidrio, mirando a José con su sonrisa usual. José entró en pánico, no sabía que hacer, lo único que él pudiera hacer es evitar parpadear, ya que apenas quitase su vista del animatrónico, este correría hacia el como un rayo, y perdería el "Juego".

Pero hubo algo que nadie en su sano juicio hubiera intentado hacer en esa situación: hablar.

-¿Cómo se siente Spring?-Preguntó José al animatrónico.

Sorprendido ante la acción de José Spring respondió:

-¿Cómo se siente que cosa?

-Estar a punto de ganar.

A punto de ganar, se discutió un poco en su mente antes de responder:

-Placentero.

-Y, ¿Por qué no vienes y me atrapas si ya estás tan cerca?-Retó José a Spring.

-Simplemente me gusta observar a mis victimas antes de terminar con sus patéticas vidas.

José fue tomado por sorpresa por esa respuesta.

-¿¡Quieres ma-matarme, a que te refieres!?

-Lo que escuchaste.

José perdía su concentración en sus ojos, no podía aguantar más sus ojos.

No aguantó más, parpadeó.

¡Ding-dong!

Se escuchó el sonido de unas campanas, lo había logrado, eran las 6:00 de la mañana.

José dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la oficina, no había señal de Spring.


	9. Confusión

**N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo, les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic. Es bueno volver a escribir, se siente bien liberar la imaginación de uno mismo y plasmarlo en un escrito. Y bueno, ¿Ningún review, encerio?, bueno no es tan grave eso, pero me desanimo un poco. Bueno ya sin más que decir que empiece este capitulo.**

-¿Dónde estoy?

-….

-Hermano esto no es gracioso, déjame salir, por favor…

-….

Se ve a un niño en un cuarto encerrado, la desesperación de este va creciendo cada vez que golpea la puerta del cuarto en un intento de salir.

-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí para protegerte.-Se escuchó otra voz.

El niño perdió toda su esperanza de salir ese día y cayó al piso derramando lágrimas.

Mañana es otro día.

La visión de esa escena se esfumó de repente, siendo reemplazada por otra familiar para Spring.

Se encontraba enfrente de una maquina estilo arcade, en ella se veían 2 figuras que él reconocía, pero en esta ocasión, el oso no se encontraba en ningún lado, siendo la polluela el personaje controlable. Spring decidió salir de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Al salir fue recibido por la misma figura oscura que lo había guiado la vez anterior. Spring siguió la figura como la vez anterior, llegó a la habitación que tenía una parte bloqueada por unas placas de madera, lo único diferente esta vez, fueron los restos del oso tirados en el piso. Al igual que la vez anterior Spring quiso entrar a la habitación superior, pero fue detenido de nuevo por el mensaje "err", así que quiso volver por el camino por el que llegó, pero la silueta morada lo detuvo de nuevo y desmantelo a la polluela. Terminada la escena todo se volvió negro.

…Reiniciando…reiniciando…reinicio completo, energía al 64%, Código clave: Springtrap…reinicio completado…iniciando…

-¡Spring, ¿dónde estás?!-Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Spring se encontraba en el piso del baño de nuevo, "inconsciente".

Después de que José gritara a Spring por un rato, Spring reacciono y abrió sus ojos. Se encontraba confundido por lo que había pasado la noche del día anterior, por un lado él no recordaba cómo había llegado al baño ni que había sucedido casi al final del "Juego" contra José, solo recordaba la voz que le había hablado antes de perder el conocimiento, él no sabía que pensar sobre eso, y durante el tiempo en el cual había estado desactivado había vuelto a tener sueños, solo que uno de estos le parecía el más confuso que había tenido hasta ahora, algo sobre un niño encerrado en su cuarto. En ese momento se encontraba en un estado de confusión, y además tenía un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza que no entendía por qué se sentía así. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que no sabía que podía hacer, involuntariamente sintió que sus "orejas" de conejo habían estado caídas desde que se había despertado, siendo esto reflejo de su sentimiento de tristeza.

Con un esfuerzo se levantó del piso del baño y de alguna manera logro que sus orejas se volvieran a levantar.

José había estado un rato buscando a Spring por todo el edificio, el único lugar que no había revisado era el baño, así que se dirigió en esa dirección. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño esta se abrió antes de que el pusiera su mano en la manija de la puerta, revelando a Spring.

José se sorprendió un poco al verlo por lo que había pasado hace un rato, pero logro preguntarle algo a Spring:

-¿Te encuentras bien Spring?

El animatrónico tardó un momento en responder, se quedó pensando si decir la verdad sobre lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, o solo responder que estaba bien.

-La verdad es que me siento mal.

-Y, ¿A qué te referías con lo que me dijiste ayer?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó confundido Spring.

-Con lo de: "Simplemente me gusta observar a mis victimas antes de terminar con sus patéticas vidas."

Spring no sabía a lo que se refería, no recordaba haberle dicho eso a José en ningún momento, y además, ¿Por qué le diría algo tan agresivo a José?

-No se dé que me hablas.

-Ayer casi antes de que terminara el "Juego" te encontrabas a punto de ganar y me dijiste eso.-Respondió José un poco molesto.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho eso.

-Bueno, supongo que por algo no lo recuerdas. Supongo que ya debería irme, cuida el local mientras Spring, volveré con Michael en la noche de hoy, hasta entonces.-Se despidió José.

José recogió sus cosas que tenía en la oficina y se fue del edificio.

Spring se encontraba solo de nuevo en el local, otro día de aburrimiento, o eso era lo que él pensaba. Cuando Spring le dio la espalda a la entrada del local se encontró con Puppet parado enfrente de él.

-Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿No es cierto?

-Así es, son estos sueños que no entiendo todavía.

-Hay algo que todos estos años me han enseñado, de tanto observar a las personas que venían a la pizzería aprendí mucho del mundo en el que vivimos, los sueños siempre tienen un significado, son algo que tu subconsciente te quiere decir, sé que eventualmente los entenderás.-Explicó Puppet.

-Puppet hay algo que no entiendo y que me da mucha curiosidad, ¿Quién eres tú?

-…Eso todavía no te lo puedo decir.

-Bueno…Y, ¿Cuándo empiezan las pruebas?

-Muy pronto, muy pronto Spring.

Después de decir eso, la figura de Puppet desapareció lentamente como antes dejando solo a Spring. Muy pronto, ¿Qué serán estas pruebas?

José apenas había llegado a su apartamento cuando se dejó caer en su cama, la noche había sido demasiado para él esta vez, y sin pasar mucho tiempo cayó en un sueño profundo.

¡Ring…ring!

-Aaaaagh, nunca puedo dormir bien, ¿Verdad?-Pensó José.

-Bueno.

-¡Hola amigo mío! ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?-Pregunto Michael

-Siempre me llamas para despertarme desgraciado, fue lo más estresante que he hecho en mi vida.-Respondió José.

-¡Genial, ahora sé que nuestra atracción no será un fracaso! Y por cierto ¿Qué decía el casete que te dejé?

-Eran instrucciones de cómo ponerse un traje b-a.

-A…ok, bueno espero verte de muevo hoy a las 12 en el local para tu segunda noche, bueno hasta entonces.

Michael siempre había sido así, siempre yendo a lo loco con sus ideas y lo que quería decir, nunca pensando en las consecuencias de lo que estas traerían.

De vuelta con Spring en el local, este se encontraba revisando las habitaciones de todo el lugar para la siguiente noche que tendría, cuando un ruido le llamó la atención.

-Hola.

Spring se asustó un poco al oír el ruido, pero el tono dulce y suave del sonido evitó que saltara del susto. Spring se volteó para ver de qué se trataba el sonido y se encontró con el niño que había visto con la figuras la noche anterior este se encontraba enfrente de Spring y solo le estaba mirando fijamente.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Spring.

El niño no respondió la pregunta, en cambio siguió mirando fijamente a Spring.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Preguntó el niño.

-¿Hacer qué?

El niño de nuevo no respondió, pero, en un movimiento rápido, tomó la mano de Spring.

Spring no supo cómo reaccionar ante la acción del niño, pero en ese momento sintió un dolor agudo en su mano, y luego en su brazo, hasta que el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Spring no pudo soportar el dolor y estaba a punto de apagarse forzosamente de nuevo, cuando decidió preguntarle al niño algo:

-¿Por qué?

-Tú nos quisiste ayudar, ¿No se acuerda señor?

Spring no aguantó más y se apagó.

Spring volvió a tener un sueño, este era parecido al de la máquina de arcade, solo que la maquina era diferente. En la pantalla se encontraba una versión pixeleada del niño que había visto, este tenía un globo en su mano, se encontraba en una plataforma, y alrededor habían otra plataformas, estas tenía globos encima de ellas. Spring decidió mover al niño a cada uno de los globos, y al recoger el ultimo una puerta apareció la cual decía: "salida". Spring supuso que ese era la salida así que se dirigió a esta, pero en un acto de ociosidad Spring salto a un lado del cuarto donde se encontraban los globos, se sorprendió a ver que el niño atravesaba la pared y caía al lado inferior de la pantalla, al terminar de caer la pantalla cambio a una zona con fondo negro y un plataforma, en esta se encontraba un pastel que tenía un papel que decía: "Un regalo de un amigo". Spring dirigió al niño hacía el pastel, y este lo recogió. Spring dirigió al niño al lado derecho de la pantalla, y se encontró con el mismo fondo negro de la pantalla anterior, solo que esta vez había un niño llorando en la plataforma, Spring, por instinto, movió a su personaje al lado del niño y dejo el pastel a su lado. Terminada esta acción todo se volvió negro.

Spring se despertó enfrente de la puerta de la entrada del local, confundido como de costumbre.


	10. Sufrimiento

**N/A: Hola de nuevo amigos lectores y escritores, he decidido que trataré de subir un nuevo capitulo cada domingo, así ya no serán subidas aleatorias y podre avanzar más mi fic. Como siempre les doy muchas gracias a mis lectores y a los que dejan reviews, significa mucho para mí, y bueno sin más que decir que empiece el capitulo.**

José se encontraba acostado en su cama como en cualquier otro día, su reloj marcaba las 2:15 de la tarde, su laptop estaba encendida sobre una mesa que tenía cerca de su cama, esta tenía el explorador de internet abierto en su página de correo electrónico. La tele se encontraba encendida, sin razón aparente ya que José no le prestaba atención.

José tenía su mirada fija en un correo electrónico que le había llegado, el autor era su amigo Michael, y como la vez anterior este contenía un documento de texto llamado "¿Posible asesinato en restaurante infantil?".

Como siempre, José sabía de que "restaurante infantil" se trataba. Sin pensarlo demasiado, José decidió abrir el archivo y leer su contenido. El archivo contenía una imagen de un periódico, al parecer antiguo, que tenía una noticia que llevaba el mismo nombre del archivo. Este decía: Durante la tarde de ayer, un hecho que conmocionó a toda la comunidad se llevó acabo. Un pobre niño pasó a mejor vida en el nuevo restaurante que se ha abierto hace poco: "-", este hecho tomó de sorpresa a la familia del pequeño, causando dolor en todos sus integrantes. El siniestro fue causado, aparentemente, por un fallo ocurrido en la programación de los animatrónicos que el local exhibía como atracción principal, este le dio una fuerte mordida a la cabeza del menor, terminando con su vida instantáneamente. El local será investigado a fondo por el equipo forense durante los días posteriores, no es necesario decir que el local será cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. La familia no nos quiso proveer con detalles sobre su estado actual, pero logramos hablar con la pequeña de la familia, la cual nos comentó que su hermano mayor molestaba de manera excesiva a su pequeño hermano, al cual atormentaba poniéndose una máscara de un animatrónico, y asustándolo con ella, al parecer los animatrónicos le causaban mucho temor al pobre niño. Con otra perspectiva de este accidente, varias personas alegan que ese hecho puede tratarse de un homicidio, pero la policía no piensa que haya sido algo pareci…". La imagen se encontraba en un estado muy deteriorado, había partes que no se veían muy claras.

José sabía que Michael no le enviaría un mensaje así a menos de que se relacionase con la pizzería. Él se preguntaba si se pudiese tratar sobre la famosa "mordida del 87".

El estado de pensamiento profundo de José fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono, ¿Quién le hablaba? Pues casi como siempre: Michael.

-¿Te ha llegado el correo?

-Sí, es un gran hallazgo, ¿De dónde sacas estos artículos?

-Pues ya sabes, ¡En los lugares más oscuros del internet!

José siempre era impresionado por el loco de su amigo, de alguna manera conseguía los objetos más interesantes por si mismo.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre todo lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora, ¡Tal vez logremos aclarecer los misterios de este restaurante!-Mencionó emocionado Michael.

-Bueno, tienes un punto, ¿Nos reunimos en el café cerca del local?

-De acuerdo, pero tú pagas.-Dijo serio el jefe.

-¡Pero si tú tienes más ingreso que yo!

-¡Deja de quejarte! Aaaaaaa, de acuerdo, mitad y mitad.

-Trato.

José se vistió rápidamente y apagó sus aparatos electrónicos, para dirigirse al café mencionado.

Ya en el café José se encontró con su amigo en la entrada y entraron al café. Era un lugar tranquilo para hablar sobre las cosas con un amigo y relajarse un rato, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para su situación. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana y pidieron los dos una taza de café con leche para cada uno ante de empezar la conversación.

-Y bueno vampiro, ¿Dónde empezamos?-Le dijo en un tono burlón Michael a su amigo.

A Michael le gustaba llamar a José "vampiro" ya que él no era una persona que saliese mucho de día, y a José no le agradaba mucho ese apodo.

-Aaaaa, recuérdame por que trabajo para ti antes de empezar.

-Porque no terminaste tus estudios, ¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto, bueno, hasta ahora sabemos que hubieron 3 pizzerías principales y un pequeño restaurante que fue el que lo empezó todo, aunque hoy en día se han abierto otros locales con el mismo nombre de la pizzería solo que con otros dueños, y que la pizzería de la cual eres dueño es alguna de las 3 principales, en estas pizzerías ocurrieron muertes extrañas de niños y trabajadores de las mismas, se cree que alguien causó a propósito la mordida del 87, el principal sospechoso es el "hombre morado", el cual al parecer ha entrado en tu local.

-Sobre eso… no creo que haya sido la persona que entró al local…jeje, en realidad era un vagabundo buscando donde vivir.-Explico Michael.

-Bueno entonces olvida esa pista, como iba diciendo, este" hombre morado" se rumora que de igual forma asesino a varios de los niños que han muerto en la pizzerías, de igual forma hay varias personas que aseguran que los espíritus de estos niños se han "fundido" con los cuerpos de los animatrónicos, de esta manera quedando atrapados en ellos, y además de eso, no sabemos nda más…-explicó José un poco desanimado al final de su explicación.

-Oye, no te desanimes, sabes que nosotros tenemos más información sobre este tema que cualquier otra persona del internet, algún día lograremos desvelar los misterios de estas pizzerías.

-Bueno, tienes razón, en fin mejor nos relajamos y…-No terminó su oración ya que su teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó José al contestar la llamada.

-Hola…hijo.-Mencionó la voz del otro lado en un tono nostálgico.

-¿¡Mamá!?

-Hijo, sé que ha sido mucho tiempo, tu padre y yo nunca nos recuperamos de cuando te fuiste de la casa…

-¿Te recuerdo que ustedes fueron los que me echaron de la casa?-Respondió José en un tono amargo.

-Hacer eso fue la peor decisión que hemos hecho en nuestra vida, hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Bueno, ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Me he enterado de que, durante este periodo de tiempo, has tomado un trabajo en una de esas pizzerías.

-Para empezar, no trabajo en una de esas pizzerías, trabajo en un local del cual Michael es dueño, y en segunda ¿Qué te importa que trabaje en un lugar relacionado con eso?

Las palabras que José le decía a su madre eran navajas que impactaban en el corazón de su madre.

-Me preocupa mucho, sabes que esos lugares tienen una historia muy trágica, todos los que han trabajado en esos lugares se han llevado algún tipo de accidente, incluso una vez escuche que atropellaron a una guardia en la entrada de la pizze…

-¡Ya cállate, ¿qué te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida? Tú me echaste de la casa y no has hablado conmigo en mucho tiempo, ¿y esperas que yo deje mi trabajo solo por tu capricho? No quiero hablar contigo de nuevo, adiós!-Acto seguido José le colgó a su madre.

-Oye, cálmate amigo, la pobre solo quería saber si estabas bien.-Dijo Michael mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¡Tú sabes lo que ella me hizo! Espera…aaaa…perdóname tengo que irme, te veo a las 12 en el local, adiós.-Después de terminar de hablar José se fue del café.

-¡Espera, ¿Quién va a pagar por tu café?!

José regreso a su casa, se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar sobre su vida, ¿había sido una buena decisión dejar sus estudios?, ¿había sido buena idea haber aceptado el trabajo en el local de Michael?, ¿había sido una equivocación haberle hablado de mala manera a su madre? Decidió no seguir sugestionándose con esas preguntas y se dejó dormir.

**Wow, muy sentimental el capitulo, ¿No creen?**


	11. Verdad

**N/A: Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo cap. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, acabo de entrar a la prepa y es un nuevo nivel, más complicado que secundaria, así que tuve que adaptarme para seguir con este fic, y además tuve mi primer bloqueo de escritor, se siente horrible. Pero bueno, como siempre gracias a ustedes, mis sepsis lectores por seguir este fic, y sin más que decir que empiece el cap.**

La tarde llegaba a su fin, dándole paso libre a la luna en los cielos. El pequeño local llamado "Fazzbear fright" se encontraba inhabitado, excepto por el hecho de que ahora era habitado por Spring.

Al caer la noche, Spring se encontraba caminando por el edificio, pensando. Él no tenía nada más que hacer, sus últimos 3 días de servicio activo habían sido muy confusos. Había sido atacado por otros animatrónicos, y había tenido "sueños" muy extraños. El día de hoy había tenido un encuentro extraño con uno de los animatrónicos, y no había sido una experiencia buena, El hecho de no recordar mucho sobre su pasado lo tenía preocupado, lo único que tenía por seguro era que tenía que ayudar en el local donde se encontraba, si no lo hacía sabía que algo malo sucedería.

Spring se la pasó caminando un rato más por el local, hasta que llegó a un lugar que no había visto antes. Se encontraba frente a una puerta bloqueada con candados, estos parecían recientes, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una puerta igualmente bloqueada, solo que esta solo con placas de madera. Parecía que algo en su interior le decía que fuera ahí. Lo pensó un poco, y decidió romper las placas con su brazo.

Él se preparó mentalmente y contó.

-1….., 2….., 3…..

Con rapidez posiciono su brazo mecánico hacía atrás, y dio un golpe fuerte a las placas. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para destruirlas, y en un efecto colateral su pelaje de su mano fue destruido, dejando a la vista su mano mecánica. Spring sintió el dolor en su mano, pero no se dio por vencido. Se preparó de nuevo y dio otro golpe. Este no solo fue de nuevo inútil para destruir las placas, igualmente su dedo meñique se dobló al impactar, dejándolo inservible.

Algo le decía que continuara, pero él ya había sufrido demasiado con solo golpear esas placas. Insultándose así mismo, Spring dio un último golpe.

Este logró destruir las placas, esparciendo polvo y astillas por todos lados. Spring pasó al siguiente cuarto. En él no había mucho que ver, de hecho parecía vació, pero en un rincón de aquel cuarto se encontraba algo…peculiar.

Era un muñeco de peluche, con la forma de Spring. Él decidió acercase a ese curioso objeto, al tomarlo se dio cuenta que era una réplica casi exacta de él.

Spring se quedó viendo el muñeco por un rato, hasta que una voz familiar le llamó la atención.

-Veo que has pasado las primeras dos pruebas.-Dijo una figura flaca detrás de él.

-Puppet. ¿Cuáles pruebas?

-Tu encuentro con Ballon Boy fue la primera, probando tu humildad al ayudarlo a enfrentar sus pensamientos más oscuros.

-Pero lo único que he hecho fue guiarlo en un sueño que tuve…-Mencionó Spring al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Y la segunda fue probar tu determinación al seguir golpeando esas placas de madera, aunque eso te causase daños.

-Entonces, ¿he hecho bien todo hasta ahora?

-Sí, lo has hecho muy bien, pareces una persona totalmente diferente.

-¿Persona?-Preguntó Spring confundido.

-Eehm…, quería decir… ¡animatrónico!, si claro.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?- Dijo Spring cambiado de enojo a un estado leve de enojo.

-Nada, nada, fue solo una confusión.- Puppet se sintió un poco amenazado por el cambio de actitud de Spring.

-Todo lo que he sentido desde que me encontré con ustedes ha sido dolor…me ofrecí a ayudarlos…responde la pregunta.- Spring dijo en un tono amenazante mientras se acercaba a Puppet.

Puppet se movía lentamente hacia atrás en un intento por alejarse de su agresor.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir todavía.

Spring se detuvo al escuchar eso. La respuesta de Puppet termino con su paciencia.

En un movimiento rápido, Spring se lanzó hacía Puppet, lanzando su grito característico. Al chocar con lo que parecería Puppet, este último se esfumó, haciendo que Spring se golpeara contra la pared, dañando su boca de metal.

-Cálmate, no quiero recurrir a mi plan B.-Se escuchó en la mente de Spring.

-¡Pues usa tu plan B, no me detendré hasta que tenga respuestas!

-De acuerdo.

Puppet apareció frente a Spring, y tocó su cabeza del último con su mano. Acto seguido, Spring se apagó instantáneamente, cayendo al piso.

Spring se despertó en lo que parecía ser un espacio infinito de fondo blanco, al parecer vació.

Después de un rato una voz se escuchó.

-¿Tanto quieres saber la verdad?

-Solo eso quiero.-Respondió Spring.

Después de esa pequeña platica, el fondo blanco donde se encontraba cambió a un fondo negro, con una máquina de arcade en medio, parecía que eran sus favoritas, ya que solo eso aparecía en sus "sueños".

Spring se acercó a ella, viendo la pantalla, en ella se encontraba un ser cuadrado de color blanco, en el mismo lugar donde se encontrarían las versiones de los animatrónicos. Spring decidió tomar los controles de la máquina, y "jugar" el juego. Spring siguió los pasos que siguió las ultimas 2 veces que había estado ahí, la única diferencia fue que no se veía la sombra de las otras veces, diciéndole que le siga. Al final llegó a la intersección donde los animatrónicos eran destruidos por la creatura morada. Se sorprendió ante el hecho de que había logrado entrar a la habitación que antes marcaba "err", pero al ver que en la habitación donde se encontraba había otras 4 figuras similares a la que controlaba y la creatura morada asustada, se sorprendió más. Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue ver a una versión en el "juego" de él mismo. Después de contemplar la escena durante un rato, Spring movió a la figura cuadrada cerca de la cosa morada, está en respuesta se movió al otro lado de la habitación. Spring repitió esta acción varias veces, hasta que en una de esas, la creatura corrió hacía él y entró en su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando algo hizo clic en su memoria. La escena pasó de ser un "juego" a una memoria vivida de él.

Él estaba en el cuarto donde estaba en el "juego", se oía la lluvia caer afuera, el lugar tenía goteras. Spring se encontraba parado en frente de 5 figuras blancas, simplemente mirándolas sin poder hacer nada, hasta que una risa humana salió de su boca, al parecer burlándose de las figuras. Pero su "felicidad" no duró mucho, ya que sintió que Spring sintió que sus resortes se empezaban a deslizar hacía adentro, esto parecía se causado por las goteras cayendo en su traje, y después de unos cortos segundos, los resortes cedieron, aplastando al humano dentro de él.

Se escuchaban los gritos de dolor del humano, sangre saliendo por los orificios de su traje, dejando sangre regada por el piso, Spring cayó al piso ante el hecho de no tener control de su cuerpo y que el humano que estaba en control era aplastado. Las figuras desaparecieron al ver esta escena, dejando al hombre a morir ahí, al final los gritos se detuvieron, hasta que una oración se escuchó.

-Volveré, siempre lo hago…

Entonces todo hizo sentido, él era el asesino.

**Fue muy divertido escribir este cap, y bueno me voy porque tengo que hacer tarea, chao.**


	12. Memorias

**N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo, perdon por el pequeño retraso de el cap, la prepa me exige mucho :(. Y bueno como siempre, graciass a las personas que deja sus reviews (reider crpy, y Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1), me alagan mucho, y a las personas que, aunque no dejan reviews, se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, muchas gracias. Y bueno, ¡Capitulo extra largo (para mi 2500 palabras es mucho)! Y sin más que decir que empiece el cap.**

La noche había llegado. En la calle enfrente del local se encontraba José esperando con impaciencia a su jefe. Él había llegado a un acuerdo con el de verse ahí antes de que José se quedase en el local con Spring. Sin embargo, Michael ya se había tardado un poco más de lo normal. Después de un rato de espera, el teléfono de José sonó.

-¡Hola!, perdona por no haber ido, tuve un inconveniente en el camino.-Dijo Michael.

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué quieres que haga hoy?

-Quiero que te quedes con Spring y le preguntes cosas sobre su pasado, ya sabes, para saber de cómo funcionaba la pizzería, y también es posible que sepa algo sobre los asesinatos, ¿No crees?-Explicó con emoción.

-De acuerdo, pero sigo esperando mi aumento.-Replicó el empleado.

-Deja de quejarte, ¿No crees que sea suficiente paga estar con un animatrónico real de la antigua pizzería, y que este nos entienda y actúe como humano?-Respondió inocente.

-Oye sobre eso…

-No te preocupes, es totalmente natural, creo… Bueno ya tengo que colgar, cuídate, y no se te ocurra romper nada.

-Ja, bueno entonces adiós.-Acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

José decidió entrar al local después de esa pequeña conversación. Al entrar, no vio nada fuera de lo normal, y supuso que Spring se encontraría en la sala de seguridad, así que se dirigió ahí.

Mientras en un cuarto apartado del local, Spring se acababa de despertar del trance en que se encontraba.

-Puppet…no lo sabía…-Dijo con una expresión de tristeza (aunque él seguía con su sonrisa trabada) y sus orejas caídas.

-No te preocupes, como dije antes, pareces una persona nueva.-Mencionó Puppet tratando de tranquilizar a Spring.

-Bueno…eso explica por que me quería desmantelar Freddy, no merezco esta segunda oportunidad.-Spring se levantó del piso.

-Oye, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, esta segunda oportunidad lograra eliminar tus errores pasados, y calmar a los espíritus de ellos, te quedan 4 pruebas, no me decepciones, tu "vida" y la nuestra depende de ti.

-…-Spring se detuvo en seco al oír lo último.

-Puede que Freddy y los demás te vean como lo que eras antes, un asesino, pero tú eres el que decide si eso cambia.

-De acuerdo, los ayudare, después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer, gracias, Puppet.

¡No, no, no, no puedes cambiar lo que somos, deja de jugar al chico bueno, no recuerdas como tratabas a tu hermano, ¿eh?

Palabras de nuevo aparecieron en la visión de Spring. Estas tenían más sentido ahora, pero lo último no lo entendió.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!-Gritó Spring al ver las palabras mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Puppet confundido ante el comportamiento de Spring

Puppet se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento, algo muy improbable, pero parecía ser la respuesta ante algunas incoherencias que había visto en el comportamiento de Spring. Spring podría tener dos almas en su cuerpo.

Un dolor repentino empezó en la cabeza de Spring, poco a poco, el sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Spring, no dejes que él tome el control, si lo haces, es probable que hagas algo indebido!

-¡Aaaagh, el dolooooor, no puedo, es demasiado!-Gritó Spring cayendo al piso.

Jajaja, que patético, ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta?, dudo que recuerdes quién eres, y para que veas que buena persona soy, te hare un poco de memoria.

Spring entonces sintió como recuerdos de su pasado regresaban a él de golpe.

**Flashback**

En una habitación de una casa, se podía ver como un niño pequeño se dirigía a su cuarto, pero el pobre se llevaría una sorpresa, ya que su hermano mayor había planeado un susto que su hermanito no olvidaría jamás. Él se encontraba debajo de la cama del menor, con una mascara de un animatrónico, listo para salir y asustarlo, y así pasó, el pequeño cayó al piso de la impresión, y el mayor se carcajeó.

-¡Jajajajaja, no seas un miedoso, muestra tu valor!

-Snif…¿Por qué me haces esto?

La escena cambió a un restaurante, adornado con globos y regalos, el niño menor se encontraba rodeado por varios jóvenes, más altos que él.

-Wow, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que tu hermanito era un miedoso de primera.-Menciono uno de ellos.

-Sí, es su propio cumpleaños y está llorando.-Agregó otro.

-Sí, es difícil vivir con un marica como él, ¿Saben qué?, tengo una idea, creo que es hora de que supere su miedo, vamos chicos, démosle un poco de ayuda.

Acto seguido, los otros jóvenes levantaron al chico, y lo llevaron a el escenario, donde se encontraba un oso dorado y un conejo del mismo color.

-¡Nooooo, porfavor!-Les suplicaba el menor.

-Tranquilo, ¿saben chicos?, creo que él debería darle un gran beso al oso.-Dijo el hermano mayor.

Acercaron al pequeño al animatrónico, y lo metieron en su boca. Al inicio la escena les parecía graciosa, el pequeño tenía su cabeza trabada en la boca del animatrónico, y pataleaba para salir de ella, el animatrónico intentaba seguir con su canción, ejerciendo presión en la cabeza del menor, esto siguió durante unos momentos, hasta que el animatrónico ejerció mayor precisión para seguir cantando…

La mandíbula del animatrónico logro aplastar lo que lo trababa, los jóvenes quedaron en estado de shock, sin saber que hacer al ver la escena…

Años después…

El mismo joven, ahora convertido en adulto, había sido contratado de "piloto" de los nuevos animatrónicos b-a, este había pasado por una gran culpa y trauma psicológico después del accidente de hace muchos años, y pensó que participar en este nuevo proyecto le haría bien para relajarse.

-Muy bien, señor %$&amp;/, usted será el primero en probar este nuevo avance tecnológico, le presentó a su compañero de trabajo y su nuevo traje…¡Golden Bonnie!-Menciono con emoción el encargado del proyecto.

El joven respondió con poca emoción.-Yay…vamos, terminemos con esto.

-De acuerdo, necesito que usted se meta adentro del traje, con mucho cuidado, no queremos que se lastime con los aparatos animatrónicos.

Acto seguido el joven entró al traje.

-Perfecto, todo bien hasta ahora, por favor, camine un poco para asegurarse de que todo esté bien.

El joven empezó a moverse, al inicio le parecía muy incómodo, pero después de caminar un rato se sintió más natural.

-De acuerdo…parece que no hay nada fuera de lo esperado, es increíble que los resortes aguanten tanta presi…

El encargado no logró terminar la oración ya que, como si hubiera sido un chiste cruel del destino, se escuchó un ruido fuerte, los resortes habían fallado, aplastando al joven…

**Fin del flashback**

Spring estaba más que asombrado, por fin sabía quién había sido antes, pero no de la manera linda e indolora…

Jajaja, parece que después de todo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que había pensado, los dos hemos matado niños, y morimos de la misma forma, ja, curioso ¿No crees?

-…-Spring se quedó sin palabras.

-¡Concéntrate, no le dejes ganar, sea lo que sea que tu pasado haya sido, ahora puedes reparar todo!-Le animó Puppet.

-¡No importa lo que haya pasado, este es el presenta, soy una nueva persona, tu no puedes controlarme!-Gritó Spring.

¡No puedes resistirte a mí, yo soy tú!

-¡No es así, tu nunca serás yo y yo nunca seré tú, yo decido cual es mi destino!

Después de la larga batalla mental, Spring logró retener al asesino, impidiéndole tomar el control.

-Spring…has hecho algo que no cualquiera puedo haber hecho, me impresionas.

-Jeje, no todos los días recuerdas toda una vida.-Respondió Spring con más actitud de lo que había dicho antes

-¡Spring, ven tenemos que hablar!-Se escuchó el grito de José al otro lado del local.

-Parece que te esperan, tengo que irme, hasta luego.-Puppet de esfumó

Spring se dirigió hacía lugar donde escucho el grito. Al llegar José lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Spring.

-Hola José, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

José se rasco la cabeza antes de preguntar.-Bueno…eeem, ¿Recuerdas algo de tu periodo de servicio antes de que te apagaran?

Spring fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, él había recordado varias cosas de su vida hasta ahora, pero nada sobre el tiempo que había pasado como animatrónico en la pizzería.-La verdad…es que no recuerdo nada de eso.

José se decepcionó un poco al escuchar la respuesta. José estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por el animatrónico.

-Oye, tengo que contarte varias cosas que me han pasado desde que fui reactivado.

Esto llevó a Spring a contarle a José sobre todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ese punto, sus sueños extraños, el encuentro con los animatrónicos, sus recuerdos de su vida e incluso el hecho de tener dos almas en su cuerpo. La explicación tardó un largo tiempo, José estaba asombrado por todo lo que le había contado Spring. Si él fuera otra persona no hubiera creído nada de lo que Spring le había contado, pero su historia encajaba bien con el hecho de que él pudiera entender a los humanos y de su autonomía al tomar decisiones. Pero el hecho de que él tuviera dos almas en él era un tanto perturbador (bueno más de lo normal, ya saben investigar sobre asesinatos de niños), sobre todo si esa otra alma era el "Hombre morado". La parte que más le había sorprendido a José era el pasado de Spring, su vida era muy parecida a lo que el periódico contaba sobre la muerte de uno de los niños en la pizzería.

-Bueno…es una historia muy impresionante.-Comentó José.

-Sí.-Respondió simplemente Spring.

-Ahora que tú me has contado tu vida, creo que sería justo contarte la mía.

-No, no es necesario, yo solo quería sacar todo lo que había experimentado en mi vida, ahora no es necesario que me cuentes tu vida.

-Bueno, de todas maneras yo igual necesito desahogarme, así que prepárate, por que esto va a tardar.

Después de terminar esa oración, José comenzó a contar su historia.

**Historia**

Yo nací en un pueblo apartado, ahí viví con mis padres felizmente…bueno durante 18 años. Yo soy una persona que se pudiera decir que es reservada, que no sale de su casa mucho y se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto todo el día viendo su computadora. En la escuela yo era un niño que era abusado por los chicos más grandes que yo, esto me causaba un sentimiento de que nunca sería aceptado por los demás. Esta fue una de las razones por la cual decidí dejar de estudiar al terminar mi preparatoria, ya sé, no fue una de las decisiones más inteligentes que he hecho. Después de contárselo a mis padres, ellos decidieron echarme de la casa y dejarme a la bendición de dios. Al inicio no sabía que hacer, estaba solo y sin nadie con quien quedarme, hasta que un día mi amigo Michael me ofreció un trabajo en un local que estaba preparando para convertirse en una atracción de horror, ahí fue cuando él me contó sobre la famosa historia sobre la cadena de pizzerías de "Freddy Fazzbear pizza" y sobre los asesinatos y muertes extrañas que ocurrieron ahí. Eventualmente, con la paga que hasta hoy no sé de dónde saca Michael para pagar a sus empleados, logre que me renten una casa cerca de aquí. Pasó un mes , durante ese tiempo los empleados fuimos usados para la búsqueda de objetos en la pizzería abandonada, para usar algo que encontrásemos para la atracción, y ahí fue donde te encontré, tirado sin movimiento en él piso.

**Fin de la historia**

Spring había estado atento a la historia de José. Había tenido dificultades en su vida, no tan difíciles como la de él, pero habían sido difíciles.

José se quedó callado por un rato, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.-Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, ya falta poco para que me vaya, bueno te veo después.-Dicho esto, José se dirigió hacia la entrada del local y se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta, y sacó su teléfono celular y decidió ver una de sus páginas favoritas para pasar el rato "Ficción de fans" (N/A: Cualquier similitud con el nombre de páginas web en la vida real es pura coincidencia). Abrió un link de un apartado especial de "fics" que decía "Five nights at freddy´s" y enfrente de él apareció una lista de diversos nombre de fics publicados por varas personas. Spring se había aburrido por primera vez después de los 3 días que había pasado en él local y decidió ver que estaba haciendo José con su dispositivo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Spring confundido al ver la página web.

José se asustó un poco al escuchar la voz de Spring detrás de él. Debía admitirlo, Spring era muy silencioso.

-Oh, es un página de internet donde las perso…

José no logró terminar su oración cuando Spring preguntó.-¿Internet?

-Oh, dios, esto va a ser muy largo.-Pensó José.

Después de una larga explicación sobre los avances tecnológicos que habían ocurrido antes de qué Spring fuese reactivado, José continuó con su explicación.

-Como decía antes, es una página donde las personas suben historias ficticias sobre juegos, libros, series de televisión, etc. Es una página muy grande y puedes encontrar "fics" muy interesantes ahí.

Spring quedó satisfecho con la explicación que le había dado, pero algo le llamó la atención, debajo de un nombre de una historia aparecía la palabra "romance".

-¿Qué significa esa palabra debajo de la historia?-Preguntó Spring mientras señalaba a la historia antes mencionada.

-Oh, eso…pues es una etiqueta que menciona de que género es la historia, en este caso romance.

-Y que significa cuando tiene esos paréntesis entre dos nombres.

-Eso significa que esa es una de las parejas o amistades de la historia, en este caso…un "OC" y…Foxy…si, es un poco extraño mejor vemos otra cos…

José fue nuevamente interrumpido por Spring, y lo que él dijo le envió escalofríos a su espalda.

-¡Vamos a leerlo, captó mi curiosidad!-Dijo Spring saltando una y otra vez.

José estaba sorprendido, desde que Spring le contó su historia, se había comportado más humanamente, lo otro que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Spring quisiera leer un fic así…

-De acuerdo…em, ahí vamos….-Dijo José con cara asqueada cuando le dio con su dedo al "fic"…

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que terminaran de leer el fic. La expresión de Spring era simplemente única.

-¿Entonces fo-foxy tuv-tu-tuvo es-eso con la chica de 16 a-años?-Pregunto Spring con una cara de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de asco y sorpresa (incluso entonces todavía tenía su sonrisa).

-Sí, te lo quise advertir.-Dijo José con una expresión similar a la de Spring.

-Bueno, ya son las 6, te veo al anochecer Spring, adiós.-Se despidió José de Spring.

-Sí, adiós…

Mientras, encima de donde estaba Spring, se encontraba el grupo de animatrónicos fantasmas flotando.

-¡Dios!, Creo que ya no poder estar tranquilo por un buen rato.-Dijo Freddy al presenciar el final de la historia.

-Yo, yo tampoco…-Mencionó Puppet.

-Pues a mí me gusto…-Impresionantemente Foxy habló después de varios años.

Chica se molestó ante la respuesta de Foxy, y como si no le importara el hecho de que Foxy hubiera hablado después de tanto tiempo, esta le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Qué te pasa pedazo de #$%"&amp;#, no hablas después de todo este tiempo, y dices tal estupidez!

Foxy se acarició su cabeza después del golpe y no respondió.

-Supongo que las acciones de Spring están causando un efecto bueno en ellos.-Pensó Puppet.

**Sin ofensas a los que escriben romance [humano-animatronico]. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi mamá, ¡Te quiero mucho mamishi!**


	13. Esperanza

**N/A: Hola a todos los que hayan decidido leer este nuevo capitulo de mi fic, y a los que sean nuevo, bienvenidos. Debo decir que el fic esta apunto de llegar a su fin, por dos razones, primero la prepa, mucho trabajo, y en segunda, el hecho de que la historia ya va ha llegar a su fin. Pero bueno, gracias a todos que siguen mi fic. Y sin más que decir, empecemos.**

* * *

El sol empezaba a salir después de la pequeña lectura que había tenido Spring con José. Spring, en un cambio agradable, se encontraba en total tranquilidad, sentado en la silla giratoria que se encontraba en la "oficina" donde se sentaría un guardia de seguridad. Pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho, ya que el día de hoy sería el ultimo, el ultimo de su vida como la conocía. Puppet apareció de repente en la puerta de la oficina.

Puppet avanzó un poco más en la dirección donde Spring se encontraba antes de saludarlo.-Hola Spring.

-Hola de nuevo, Puppet, supongo que vienes para que empiece la siguiente prueba.-Respondió el animatrónico oxidado.

-Así es, pero antes de empezar, debo hablar de algo contigo. Cuando realizaste las 2 primeras pruebas, noté que los demás cambiaron sus personalidades. Antes eran callados y serios siempre, pero ahora que has realizado la pruebas, y has demostrado poder controlar a él, parece que sus personalidades están volviendo a ser lo que eran antes de que la ultima pizzería fuera abandonada.-Explicó Puppet.

Spring sintió una sensación de satisfacción al oír que los demás volvían a recobrar sus personalidades, él había sentido eso antes, no tener ninguna emoción más que dolor, más el hecho de que pasarían una eternidad así, era un destino peor a la muerte.

-Me alegro de que estén mejor.

-De acuerdo, parece que es hora de empezar.-Puppet se detuvo antes de seguir con la explicación por un momento, como si no quisiera decir lo que Spring iba a realizar en unos momentos.

-Las pruebas que estas apunto de realizar, te llevaran a lugares oscuros de la mente de ellos, veras sus más horribles pensamientos y recuerdos. Para calmar sus almas tendrás que convencerlos de que tú no eres el asesino que ellos creen que eres, como dije antes, ellos están recobrando sus personalidades y pensamiento lógico, pero todavía te tienen un odio por lo que creen que eres. Algunos de ellos han tenido experiencias hermosas de cuando eran seres vivos…y cuando tenían sus cuerpos animatrónicos…algunas personas los ayudaron en el paso de los años, pero todas esas experiencias y personas importantes para ellos se les fueron arrebatados por el paso del tiempo, y bueno, por él también. Así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, yo no podré ayudarte si alguno de ellos reacciona mal por algo que tu hagas. Esta es tu prueba final, si lo logras, nuestras almas estarna en paz, y podremos salir de este limbo en el cual nos encontramos desde hace mucho tiempo.-Terminó su explicación el títere.

Spring escuchó atentamente a todo lo que Puppet le dijo, tenían mucha razón sus palabras, el entendió su objetivo. Pero había algo que le causaba curiosidad todavía…

-Puppet, ahora que sé mi pasado, y lo que fui, mi hermano…-Spring se detuvo un momento al mencionar a su hermano. Con las orejas caídas y con una expresión de tristeza en su cara, siguió con su oración.-me gustaría ir con ustedes cuando esto termine.

Esa petición tomó a Puppet por sorpresa, se llevó su "mano" a su barbilla y se puso a pensar. Después de un rato respondió.

-Spring…tú has y vas a hacer muchas cosas por mí y mis compañeros, nos has ayudado mucho, eres una persona arrepentida y buena, pero no puedes venir con nosotros.

La expresión de tristeza de Spring aumentó al escuchar esto.

-Pero…¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?

-Es muy triste, el problema es que tú no estás solo en ese traje, si tu dejaras a él en ese traje solo, él volvería a sus asesinatos como antes, lo siento, pero no puedes irte.

Spring entendió la lógica de Puppet al escuchar su respuesta, si él dejara a él solo en este mundo, volvería a causar sufrimiento a otros niños. Él quería ir con su hermano, pero él debía quedarse aquí, para evitar una catástrofe.

-Entiendo, de acuerdo, empecemos con las pruebas.-Respondió Spring con una expresión de determinación.

-De acuerdo, primero tendrás que hablar con Chica, suerte.-Terminada su oración, Puppet desapareció.

Spring se quedó sentado durante un rato sin saber que hacer, supuso que debía esperar a la aparición de la polluela. Mientras esperaba, Spring empezó a pensar que le diría a Chica para convencerla de que él no era el asesino, claro, sin molestarla en él proceso, ya que si eso sucedía…Bueno, no quería pensar que podría pasar. Spring ya había esperado durante media hora (bueno, lo que su reloj integrado a su visión decía que había sido media hora), y todavía no había hecho su aparición Chica. Spring se había aburrido de esperar y decidió jugar con la pantalla de las cámaras que tenía la sala de guardias. Pasaba cámara tras cámara, observaba cada cosa que le llamase la atención, y luego seguía con su investigación del local. Después de pasar por la cámaras una y otra vez, escuchó un ruido desgarrador que le tomó por sorpresa, rápidamente guardo el panel de cámaras y vio cual era el origen del sonido, en una esquina de la ventana que separaba la oficina del pasillo principal se podían ver dos ojos blancos brillantes observándolo. Spring se asustó un poco al inicio, pero luego recordó que él era un traje animatrónico oxidado y con una apariencia aterradora, y decidió salir a ver que era esa cosa. Al salir al pasillo, observó que había un robot animatrónico "agachado" en el pasillo mirando a la oficina y emitiendo ese molesto sonido, este parecía que estaba echo de varias piezas puestas en lugares al azar del endoesqueleto, tenía una apariencia perturbadora, pero no lo suficiente para asustar a Spring, él ya había visto cosas peores.

-Mangle.-él nombre le vino a la mente de repente.

Él recordaba haber visto un muñeco parecido a lo que estaba viendo en un cuarto de su "casa" hace mucho tiempo, aunque todavía no lograba recordar de quien era ese cuarto. Después de un rato, una palca de madera debajo del animatrónico empezó a descender lentamente, sacando a Mangle del pasillo, y después remplazándolo con otra placa de madera. Spring estaba asombrado con aquel mecanismo, él nunca había visto algo parecido en su "vida".

Después de terminar con su observación, Spring decidió volver a la oficina, solo que había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, sentado en la silla giratoria, era Chica. Spring se quedó paralizado viendo a la polluela sentada en la silla. No sabía cómo empezar, cuando saludó a Freddy el segundo día fue suficiente para molestarlo, así que decidió esperar un momento antes de hablar.

Spring ya había pensado en como iniciar la conversación, pero Chica habló primero.

-Bueno, ¿Te vas a quedar viéndome durante más tiempo, o vas a hablar?, me haces perder el tiempo.-Respondió con una voz sorprendentemente dulce.

-Ooo, perdón, es que no sé cómo empezar.-Respondió Spring. Después de darse cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor decir lo que había pensado antes se dio una bofetada mental.

-Jajaja, suenas como un chico tratando de invitar a una chica a salir.-Respondió chica con un tono burlón.

Spring estaba confundido (que novedad), se suponía que ellos lo odiaban, y que no le darían ninguna oportunidad para convencerlos, pero Chica se estaba comportando muy…diferente a lo que Spring había pensado.

-Eeeem…-Respondió de nuevo Spring sin saber cómo empezar.

-¿Qué pasa, te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Spring aclaro sus pensamientos y fue directo al grano.

-¿Tú piensas que yo soy él asesino?

Chica se quedó un pensando en su respuesta. Después de un rato respondió.

-Freddy y Foxy piensan que tú eres él mismo que nos asesinó, pero con lo que has hecho en estos días, me has demostrado que eres otra persona, por lo que creo que eres bueno ahora.

Spring se sorprendió mucho ante su respuesta, Puppet le había dicho que esto sería más difícil, pero la conversación había sido corta y sencilla.

-¿Enserio?

-Así es.

-Gracias, de verdad.

-Eso es lo que creo, además es lo mejor para todos.

Parecía que Chica había entendido la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Puppet la había convencido de antemano a su conversación? Después de dar por terminada su conversación, Chica se esfumó como lo había hecho Puppet antes, dejando solo a Spring en la sala de nuevo.

* * *

**Sip, solo quedan dos capítulos, (o tal vez tres, depende), y sin más que decir me despido.**


	14. Recuerdos de una trampa

**N/A: ¡Perdónenme! He tenido varios deberes que han evitado que haga este cap (el ultimo por cierto), la prepa, la prepa, am y... la prepa...Bueno el punto es que por eso no he podido continuar con esto. Pero aquí estamos, en el final de mi primer fic. Bueno, les agradezco a todos los que dieron un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic, y muchas gracias a lo que dejan y dejaron sus reviews. Un poco más de 2000 views y 40 reviews, de verdad muchas gracias. Y bueno ya sin más que decir, que empiece la función.**

* * *

Después de que pasara otra media hora de estar sentado en la silla de la oficina, Spring se había quedado muy aburrido. Ahora que tenía devuelta sus recuerdos y personalidad, se planteó una pregunta que salió de la nada: ¿Qué iba a hacer durante el tiempo que no estuviera asustando a la gente del local cuando este eventualmente abriera? Después de todo sería una vida demasiado aburrida. Al final decidió no darle muchas vueltas a esa pregunta. Para pasar el rato, se le ocurrió hacer algo que debió hacer desde que recupero la conciencia: Ver como era su "cuerpo". Para empezar vio sus dos brazos y manos, estos tenían un pelaje verdoso y algunas partes estaban descubiertas, revelando sus partes metálicas, su meñique todavía doblado. Su pecho se encontraba de manera similar, al igual que sus piernas y pies, y atrás en su espalda, una palanca saltaba de ella. Su "visión" tenía unos números y palabras que se superponían a lo que él veía: la hora que supuestamente era en ese momento, la condición de su traje, y otras cosas por el estilo…y además la batería que le quedaba…17%.

Spring se había olvidado que él no respiraba o algo por el estilo ya que ahora era un animatrónico que necesitaba energía eléctrica para funcionar. Y entonces sintió pánico. ¿Qué podría hacer para evitar su destino inevitable de quedarse sin batería y "morir".

Su estado de pánico fue detenido abruptamente por el sonido de algo que podría ser descrito como alguien rasgando una pizarra con sus garras…espera ¿Garras?

Este sonido fue seguido rápidamente por un grito agudo y robótico. Spring volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta de la oficina, solo para ver como Foxy se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad, con sus fauces abiertas y su garfio levantado en el aire en forma de amenaza. Spring reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y detuvo a Foxy justo a tiempo agarrando con toda su fuerza sus brazos, antes de que él pudiera hundirle su garfio en su traje. Foxy quedó justo enfrente de Spring, este aun con sus fauces abiertas le gritó a Spring-¡Por fin te tengo, pronto sufrirás lo que nosotros hemos sufrido durante todo este tiempo bastardo!

Spring no podía seguir durante mucho tiempo deteniendo el avance de Foxy, tenía que pensar en algo para detenerlo antes de que lo desmantelara. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo.-¡Yo no soy él!

Spring cometió un grave error al decir eso-¡No juegues conmigo asesino!-Gritó Foxy con una voz casi incomprensible ya que se encontraba lleno de furia. Esto solo logró que Foxy pusiera más fuerza al intentar zafarse del agarre de Spring.

Spring había metido la pata, ahora tenía que pensar en algo sumamente inteligente para evitar su muerte-Chica me cree…-Dijo Spring con una voz débil.

Foxy al escuchar esto mostró una expresión de sorpresa y de incredulidad-¡Eso no es posible, me estas mintiendo!

-¡Es verdad, no soy esa persona que tú piensas que soy, de hecho dudo que me hallas conocido!-Spring trataba de causar la mayor duda en Foxy para ganar más tiempo.

-¿¡Y si no eres él, quién eres!?

-Un alma arrepentida…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Foxy deteniendo su intento de atacarme y cambiando rápidamente su tonó de voz.

Después de eso, Spring le contó toda su vida a Foxy. Él se había sentado en el piso de la oficina, escuchando tranquilamente la historia de Spring. Al inicio Foxy no le creyó, pero al analizar mejor su actitud los días anteriores, se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad.

-No…no lo puedo creer, has pasado por varias cosas…-Empezó Foxy.-Creo que es mi turno de contar mi vida.

Acto seguido, Foxy estiró su mano hacia la cabeza de Spring, a lo cual este ultimo cayó en un trance similar al de sus sueños.

* * *

**Historia**

Después de que ese cobarde nos matase, me desperté en la pizzería, me encontraba rodeado de los animatrónicos del local. Al inicio no entendía que pasaba, hasta que uno me habló. Este era el oso café, me había llamado por mi nombre verdadero. Me asusté, pero al retroceder tope contra la pared, y vi mi mano…con pelaje rojo. Entré en pánico, pero los otros me explicaron lo que pasaba…nos habíamos convertido en animatrónicos de alguna manera. Tardé mucho en aceptar este hecho, pero al final lo entendí por completo, esa iba ser mi vida hasta que muriera. La primera pizzería fue un hogar muy placentero, divertíamos a los niños y todo era genial. Al final nos enteramos de que la policía estaba investigando nuestra desaparición, yo quería hablarles, decirles que éramos nosotros y que nos llevasen con nuestras familias, pero sabía que no podíamos hacer eso, solo causaríamos problemas a la pizzería, lo cual inevitablemente iba a suceder. Después de un tiempo descubrieron que nuestros cuerpos estaban dentro de los trajes, y eventualmente clausuraron la pizzería y nuestros cuerpos fueron entregados. Aun ante este hecho, una segunda pizzería fue abierta, y por alguna razón seguíamos en los trajes animatrónicos. Fue en este local cuando Freddy tuvo su primer ataque psicótico, durante esa noche, él asesino al guardia de seguridad, metiéndolo en un traje. Yo y Chica estábamos asustados ante su comportamiento, Freddy nos contaba la "felicidad" que sintió al cometer este acto, y nos convencido de que sería divertido. Pero me olvido de algo…había alguien además de nosotros tres, éramos 4… Bonnie…

Foxy se detuvo un momento al recordar algo, pero lo ignoró y siguió con su historia.

Fue en esos días que nuestro dolor fue aliviado, sentíamos un placer al matar, semana tras semana lo mismo…Hasta que un día, una adolescente se presentó de guardia…ese día todo cambió para nosotros. Ella…ella nos recordó lo que alguna vez fuimos, personas inocentes. Pero aun así decidimos matarla sin importar lo que pasase, y entonces la vi cara a cara, mi dulce sirena…Gracias a ella conocimos a buenas personas que trajeron algo que no habíamos sentido desde hace tiempo, amor. Junto a ellos pasamos muchas situaciones y aventuras increíbles, y durante ese tiempo nos encontramos con él de nuevo, y nos trajo dolor a nuestras vidas de nuevo. Pero logramos derrotarlo y salió de nuestras vidas de nuevo, todo fue bien desde entonces. Hasta que nuestro enemigo eterno nos quitó todo otra vez, el tiempo acaba con todo. Después de perderlos no nos dimos el lujo de volver a amar a otro ser vivo, ya que, inevitablemente, morirían con el paso del tiempo, y nosotros seguiríamos sufriendo. Después de mucho tiempo la pizzería cerró por última vez y nos quedamos aquí, acumulando polvo, hasta que nos reducimos a piezas desbaratadas de óxido, Al inicio pensamos que por fin tendríamos el descanso que merecíamos después de tantos años, pero el destino es cruel, nos quedamos atrapados aquí…y luego el local fue comprado por este joven…y tu llegaste.

**Fin de la historia**

* * *

Puppet había dicho la verdad, ellos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas, y sufrido mucho más. Pero para eso estaba el aquí, para salvarlos y darles ese descanso que tanto merecen.

-Y…¿Cómo era ella?

Foxy fue tomado por sorpresa ante tal pregunta, pero en vez de explotar en ira, él se soltó una pequeña risa y respondió-Era una chica hermosa, valiente y fuerte, ¡incluso sobrevivió a un coche que la atropello! La extraño mucho…

-Si me crees, la volverás a ver muy pronto.

Ante esto Foxy mostró la expresión de felicidad y sorpresa más grande de su existencia.

-¡¿Enserio? Gracias!

-Te lo mereces.

Después de esto Foxy empezó a esfumarse, tal como Chica y Puppet.

Spring se quedó por tercera vez solo en la oficina.-Van dos, queda uno.-Se dijo asi mismo.

Después de otro rato que pareció interminable, vio algo en la ventana que separaba la oficina del pasillo, parecía la silueta de una persona sujetando un micrófono…y esta desapareció de repente. Spring se asustó al ver la forma extraña en la que se movía aquella silueta. Pero no lo pudo pensar mucho, ya que la misma silueta, ahora de cerca resultaba ser Freddy, se había abalanzado sobre él, y lo había sujetado del cuello, alzándolo en el aire.-¡Tus falacias se acaban aquí, asesino!-Spring no pudo reaccionar ante esto, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Por favor, sabes que yo no soy él!-Una vez más, Spring cometió el mismo error de antes. Freddy aumento la presión de su agarre y se preparó para desmantelar a Spring.

-¡Ya es tarde para tus trampas!

¡Atención, atención! Estabilidad del traje comprometida, batería al 7%, se recomienda mantenimiento inmediato.

Al ver esas palabras en su visión, Spring supo que no podía hacer nada más para salir de su situación. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, una fuerza que salió de la nada, le ayudo para zafarse del agarre del oso y darle un golpe en la cara. Y entonces escuchó su voz.

-Jajaja, igual de estúpido como siempre mi querido amigo Freddy.-Se escuchó una voz que nunca había escuchado en su vida Spring, pero sabía que su dueño tenía que ser el "Hombre morado".

El oso se levantó adolorido del piso-¿¡A que te refieres!?-Gritó a mi dirección.

Entonces me di cuenta de que esa voz había salido de mi boca.-Jajaja, has hecho mal a no creerle a mi compañero, ya que , cuando le estabas a punto de desmantelar, le quitaste el control sobre sí mismo, y yo lo he tomado.-Explicó él.

Freddy tornó su rostro a uno de puro terror-No…que he hecho.-

-Ahora que he vuelto a este mundo físico, podre volver a mi cometido, y todo gracias a ti.

-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!-Grité, la voz de él cambiando a la mía.

-¿Y que harás para evitarlo mi gran compañero?

-¡Esto!

Y en un acto de instinto, Spring recobró por un tiempo limitado el control de su cuerpo, llevó su brazo hacía su espalda, jaló de la palanca, sintió algo muy duro en su interior que se sentía como cartílago, y lo tomó con su mano y tiró de ello con fuerza. Esto por alguna razón lo había pensado hace tiempo. Sí él había muerto aplastado algo debía quedar adentro, y efectivamente quedaba algo de él adentro…Spring sintió l dolor más grande que sentiría en su existencia, un dolor que solo se podría explicar cómo tomar tus intestinos y sacarlos de tu cuerpo. Poco a poco salía más y más, hasta que por fin lo logró sacar todo de él, durante todo ese tiempo se escuchaban gritos de dolor, tanto de Spring como de "el hombre morado". Cuando finalmente soltó lo que había sacado de su propio traje, Spring se volteó, solo para ver como un esqueleto humano (sin piernas ni brazos) se encontraba tirado en el piso. Spring se sintió liberado al hacer esto, y la presencia de él en su cuerpo desapareció.

-Eso…fue muy valiente.-Freddy le dijo al estupefacto Spring.

-Gracias.

-Tu nos has ayudado demasiado durante todo este tiempo, y lo único que he hecho es comportarme como un niño mal agradecido durante todo este tiempo…¿Me podrás perdonar?

-Freddy, todo esto no fue más que una trampa que nos tendió él, yo mismo caí en ella también, se lo que has pasado, te perdono.

-Gra...gracias.

Después de esa escena, Chica, Foxy, BB, y Puppet aparecieron en la oficina.

-Lo has logrado, Spring, ahora estamos en paz y nos iremos sin más preámbulos. Me despido, muchas gracias, estamos eternamente agradecidos.

-Gracias señor.-Me dijó BB con una cara de felicidad.

-Le daré tus saludos a mi sirena, capitán Spring.-Dijo Foxy con cierto respeto en su voz.

-Me equivoqué sobre ti, gracias de nuevo, adiós.-Me dijo Freddy.

-Ojala pudieras venir con nosotros.-Se despidió Chica.

Después de sus despedidas, una luz rodeó a las cinco figuras que estaban enfrente mio, pero entonces recordó algo importante Spring.

-¿Por qué me tengo que quedar? Él ya se ha ido.-Preguntó Spring.

-Eso es porque todavía hay algo que necesitas hacer antes de irte, y siento que tardará mucho.-Respondió Puppet.

Spring se quedó triste al escuchar esto, pero lo entendió, y al final se despidió.

-Gracias, por darme una segunda oportunidad, por confiar en mí, denle un saludo de mi parte a mi hermano…por favor.

-Lo haremos.-Dijo Puppet antes de que todos desaparecieran, con excepción de Spring por supuesto.

Después de eso Spring se quedó solo en él local. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era irse a dormir, hasta que escucho el grito de José al otro lado del local.

Spring corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando llegó al origen del grito, vio algo horrible, el hombre morado…estaba ahí, con ropa literalmente morada y con un aspecto fantasmal, José se encontraba inconsciente en el piso. Y luego él soltó una risa loca al ver a Spring, antes de formar una llama en su mano e quemar un poco de madera.

-Jajajajajajaja, es hora de morir José, y también te ha llegado la hora amigo mío, cuando termine no solo yo me quedaré atrapado aquí, sino que ustedes igual, y nadie pensara que fue algo más que un accidente, ya que este lugar es antiguo y se podría encender en cualquier momento, ¡Brillante!

Spring solo podía ver horrorizado como las llamas se acercaban a José, hasta que reaccionó, corrió hacia José, lo cargó sobre su hombro y corrió hacia la salida, pero no iba a ser fácil, él se aseguraría de que no fuera. Mientras Spring corría con el hombre inconsciente en su hombro, el hombre morado los perseguía, esparciendo el fuego por todo él local. Spring sentía la presión y el temor del momento que vivía, sentía que si fallaba, la vida de José se acabaría sin que él realizara sus deseos, como el hombre morado se quedaría libre. Tenía que sobrevivir a toda costa. Con toda la habilidad que Spring podía tener con sus extremidades animatrónicas. Al final Spring logró salir ileso con José de las llamas, estaba a punto de llegar a la salida…cuando el techo sucumbió y dejó un pequeño espacio donde solo José podía pasar…Spring aceptó su destino y deslizó el cuerpo de José por el hueco. Spring se volteó para observar como las llamas se acercaban más y más hacia el, y luego recordó algo.

Batería al 2%, estado crítico.

Eso fue lo ultimo que vio Spring antes de apagarse.

Las llamas estaban a punto de alcanzar a Spring…pero algo no lo dejaría pasar. Una silueta morada apareció cerca de Spring, lo cargó, atravesó la pared con todo y Spring, lo dejó junto de José y se alejó.

-Todavía no te llega la hora…hermano.

Spring se encendió sobresaltado, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la pizzería en llamas, sino que en un apartamento…

Fue cuando José se dio cuenta de que Spring había vuelto en sí.

-Por un momento pensé que no saldrías vivo de esa…-Le dijo José a Spring

-¿Cómo me salvé?-Preguntó Spring.

-Pues estabas junto de mi cuando desperté, y como no te levantabas te traje aquí, adapte un cargador a tu entrada de energía y te cargué, después llamé al 911 y reporte el incendio.-Explicó José-

-Y ¿Qué harás ahora? Digo, el local está destruido.

-Pues Michael y yo hemos hablado con una persona muy especial que nos dará trabajo a nosotros tres.

-¿Nosotros tres?

-Sí, hablamos con el dueño de la cadena Fazzbear, abrirá una nueva pizzería.

**Spring POV**

Bueno, esa era la solución para el aburrimiento, que tanto buscaba. Después de ese día, comenzó mi trabajo en la pizzería nueva, es muy divertido divertir a otras personas. Y bueno esa es mi historia, mi historia de aventura, sufrimiento y recuerdos…Recuerdos de una trampa.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me apoyaron. Debo decir que pensé que hacer fics sería algo fácil, pero descubrí que conlleva un gran desgaste mental hacer uno, y pues, respeto a todos los que hagan fics y obras literarias. Bueno, me gustaría que dejen su review sobre la historia en general, para saber en que mejorar y como hacer un nuevo fic. Y sin más que decirles, me despido.**

**-Jorch2007 Random**


End file.
